Sucio Contrato
by BloomyLee
Summary: Eren es el resultado de un experimento cuya alma pierde su libertad tras haber sido vendida por su padre a un demonio llamado Rivaille, un incubo. A partir de este contrato, una profecía acecha con una catástrofe que atormentará al mundo, y que en más de alguna forma, lo revolucionará, incluyendo el corazón de Levi. AU/RIREN/LEMON
1. Alma Destinada

**_¡Hola a todos! Aquí Carol reportándose otra vez. _**

**_Primero que todo, quería señalarles antes de que lean el capítulo, que encontrarán una pareja poco usual. Solo en este capítulo, y será leve, pero tendrá absoluta relevancia. Soy fan de romper los cliché, por lo que constantemente pondré cosas algo extrañas, pero que vendrán al caso con la historia._**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son de Hajime Isayama. _**

**_Advertencias: No por el momento.  
_**

**_¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

**_Capitulo uno: Alma Destinada_**

_Ven conmigo esta noche_

_Dime ¿Cómo se siente estar vivo?_

_Vamos a buscar un lugar donde escondernos_

_Sal y ve hacia la luz_

_Y déjame mostrarte cómo nos mantenemos vivos_

_-Kamelot_

Era el primer día de clases de su penúltimo año en la Academia Santa María.

Una de las mejores Academias de la ciudad. Un Internado Católico que se impartía en los distintos continentes del mundo y se caracterizaba principalmente por su extenso y apreciable diseño arquitectónico ambientado en el Medioevo. Era un instituto para gente de la alta sociedad que sigue principios e ideologías cristianas, siendo firmemente fiel a la iglesia.

Se notaba un poco nervioso. Era la primera vez que ponía un pie en ese lugar. Hacía poco había sido transferido de su antigua escuela por razones del trabajo de su padre y habían tenido que trasladarse a la ciudad de Sina. La ciudad de la elite.

Realmente no estaba preparado para tan repentino cambio. De hecho, jamás pensó que terminaría pisando las tierras de una escuela tan prestigiosa como aquella. Él provenía de Shiganshina, un diminuto pueblo que a pesar de ser escasamente industrializado, la vida era sencilla y relajada. Los pobladores se conocían entre todos, eran unidos, cualquier problema que hubiese nadie dudaba en ofrecer ayuda. No había nada más gratificante que el hecho de poder vivir en un lugar tan apacible, junto a su cálida familia. Allí no faltaba el pan, no escaseaba la comida, no faltaba nada. Eran felices juntos. Creció con su hermanastra y mejor amiga Mikasa y su mejor amigo Armin. Ellos tres eran inseparables. Realmente extrañaría esos tiempos.

La institución era un gran castillo color dorado que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. Las altas torres se vislumbraban en los prados en lo alto de la montaña, posterior a un profundo y verde bosque que le antecedía. Se podía distinguir a plenitud la existencia de una vistosa muralla que rodeaba por completo el establecimiento con una medida de aproximadamente cinco metros de altura –bastante alto lo encontraba–, cuyo fin era proteger a sus estudiantes o simplemente frustrar el acceso a aquellos que osen darse a la fuga.

Caminaba a paso lento, demasiado como para un chico de su edad. Su cuerpo estaba encorvado con desgano, su cabeza cabizbaja y sus hombros decaídos. Su expresión en el rostro lucía cansada y su mirada clavada hacia el vacío. Unas grandes ojeras se marcaban firmemente bajo sus párpados como si no hubiese dormido en días, y uno que otro suspiro fue emitido de sus finos labios.

Se sentía fatal.

Miró la hora de su reloj. Las ocho en punto de la mañana.

Bien, esta vez había logrado romper el récord de llegar más temprano que todas las veces en sus años anteriores en su antigua escuela. No así que él en realidad estaba llegando atrasado.

En fin, no le importaba.

Dio un enorme bostezo y una lagrimilla se acomodó por las orillas de uno de sus grandes orbes verdes. Su querida y bella hermanastra, Mikasa, lo levantó a patadas de su cómoda cama. Por muy extraño que fuera, ella no había quedado en la misma academia que su hermanastro. Lo cual, eso la dejó enfurecida, y no podía evitar descargarse con Eren.

Creyó haber escuchado un fuerte y claro "_¡Tienes que levantarte! ¡Deja de ser un niño llorón por esa puta de tu ex y dígnate a ir a la escuela!" _O algo así, para después recibir un bolso volador impactando contra su rostro _"¡Ahora vete, se está haciendo tarde!"._

Se rascó la nuca y suspiró. Hacía tiempo que no recibía una golpiza de esa magnitud, y hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que su hermana no lo trataba de esa manera.

Haberse quedado jugando hasta tarde League of Legends con su mejor amigo Armin para distraerse, no fue una buena idea después de todo.

Y es que las últimas semanas de sus vacaciones de verano no habían sido nada agradables.

Él tenía una novia. Una mujer baja y esbelta, de ojos celestes y cabellos refinados, brillantes como el mismísimo oro. Su nombre era Christa Renz, aquella chica era el paraíso encarnado en una doncella, capaz de deslumbrar cada parte de su ser.

La conoció un día que rompió en una relación anterior. No era de esos que les gustaba andar de parranda, él era más sencillo y hogareño, y rara vez salía a tomarse unas copas –y eso que aún era menor de edad–. Pero su decaída emocional le había afectado de tal manera que realmente necesitó descargarse probando con otros medios. Fue allí cuando la vio.

Hermosa, sublime y sumisa. Se acercó a ella, sus ojos resplandecientes le cautivaron.

Hablaron.

Se conocieron.

Y finalmente… se enamoraron.

¿Entonces qué sucedió?

Su relación habría sido perfecta de no haber sido por un pequeño detalle.

No importaba cuantas veces lo intentasen. Al momento de intimar, Eren jamás pudo tener una erección.

Sí, así es.

Ni él lo entendía.

Esa minúscula e incómoda, pero no menos importante situación lo dejaba al borde de la frustración.

No le cuadraba en ninguna parte de su cabeza el hecho de tener el deseo y éxtasis de tener relaciones a flote, pero sin que su gran _amigo_ lograse levantarse. Eso realmente lo ponía de mal humor. Se sentía un impotente, un fracasado.

Ella le decía que no era su culpa, que quizás ella no le satisfacía lo suficiente como para lograr un levantamiento.

Pero eso no le convencía. Los encantos de Christa eran una delicia, un placer de los Dioses que no pasaban desapercibidos. Era todo lo que necesitaba para provocarle estímulos y reacciones excitantes recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. Más no lo logró.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?

Posterior a eso, la relación comenzó a decaer. Día tras día la sonrisa de Christa se iba esfumando. Se veían menos a menudo, y las veces que lo hacían, un ambiente tenso y extraño se formaba. Todo se estaba perdiendo.

"_Creo que deberías buscarte a otra persona, Eren. Alguien que te haga sentir… bien" le dijo un día con profunda tristeza._

"_¿Qué? ¡No!" debatió "Yo me siento muy bien junto a ti, de alguna manera lo resolveré ¡Ya verás que algo se me ocurrirá!"_

"_No, Eren. Las cosas no se resuelven así como así. Suceden por algo. Quizás, yo no soy la persona adecuada para ti" dijo con la cabeza gacha "Además… he conocido a alguien"_

"_No…" Su rostro se deformó por completo. Abrió los ojos de par en par, mostrando sus verdes ojos sin un haz de luz. Su mente se descolgó, quedando completamente en blanco. Estaba abatido, aturdido, desorientado. Tardó unos momentos en procesar la última frase que le había dicho ¿Estaban terminando? No, peor aún ¿Lo estaba engañando?_

"_Es por nuestro bien, Eren" insistió "Quizás ahora podremos ser buenos amigos"_

_Eren le miró con desilusión._

"_Lo siento, de verdad" Christa se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla "Adiós, Eren…"_

_No respondió. Ni siquiera se movió. Sólo se limitó a mantener su cuerpo estático mirándole fijamente mientras daba la media vuelta y se marchaba, observando su silueta desaparecer a la lejanía. Un par de lágrimas se asomaron temerosas por sus orbes verdes, apretando sus puños con fuerza._

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle estas cosas?

Se limpió una lágrima que se arrinconaba en uno de sus ojos. Realmente odiaba llorar, no lo soportaba. No importaba si su orgullo como hombre anduviese regado en el piso. No lloraría. Tenía que ser fuerte y superarlo.

Se paró frente al enorme castillo de piedra en donde la puerta de entrada se encontraba, después de haber recorrido casi dos kilómetros en un camino de tierra, rodeado de áreas verdes y praderas con flores desde la entrada principal y haber cruzado un puente sobre un río pequeño, más un par de barbacanas situadas en ella.

Aún se preguntaba por qué tenía que llegar a un internado religioso y no a una escuela normal, común y corriente.

Su padre nuevamente había impuesto su autoridad sobre él.

"_Entrarás ahí y fin de la discusión"_

Soltó un leve suspiro.

Levantó su mano con el fin de tocar la puerta, más esta se abrió. Pudo ver como dos grandes hombres, aparentemente guardias de seguridad, sujetaban la puerta de las manillas y la abrían de par en par.

Los saludó en un acto de reverencia y dio un paso adelante, acercándose sigilosamente mientras arrastraba su maleta con una de sus manos.

El lugar era enorme y majestuoso. Era literalmente un castillo de la era Medieval, remodelado para adaptarse a la época actual. Sus pies rozaron con el pasto, era un enorme prado verde que envolvía el espacio entero. Medía casi unos quinientos metros cuadrados. En él se podía apreciar las infaltables canchas de fútbol, tenis y básquetbol, además de una enorme piscina de aguas cristalinas. Unas cuantas bancas blancas rodeaban el lugar por las orillas, acompañadas de unas mesas de comedor o también de ajedrez.

Realmente dudaba si el lugar en el que se encontraba era una academia o un hotel cinco estrellas.

Pudo darse cuenta además que no habían rastros de personas en ningún lado. Probablemente las clases ya habían comenzado.

–Bien, mejor tarde que nunca–dijo finalmente–Ahora debo averiguar a donde rayos tengo que ir.

–¿Es usted Eren Jeager, el estudiante transferido? –preguntó una voz vigorosa a la lejanía.

Eren se volteó para observar la figura de un hombre que se acercaba a paso lento con una sonrisa apacible en el rostro.

Era un hombre calvo, bastante mayor y de alta estatura. Vestía un traje formal y por lo que podía apreciar estaba… ¿bebiendo? Vio como una de sus manos que se posicionaban en la parte trasera, fue dirigida hacia adelante, metiéndola debajo de su terno en uno de los bolsillos internos, y sacó un diminuto frasco redondo y plateado con un símbolo tallado en forma de alas, unido a una pequeña cadena de bronce. Notó cómo el hombre se tomaba el contenido de la botella y echaba un fuerte aliento de frescura.

–Seas bienvenido a nuestra humilde academia–Dijo ampliando su sonrisa. Eren por su parte, no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua a tal evidente sarcasmo–Mi nombre es Dot Pixis, y soy el Director de esta escuela.

–Mucho gusto en conocerle, Señor Director–expresó estrechando su mano.

–Por favor, ten la amabilidad de acompañarme a tu habitación y dejar tus pertenencias.

El hombre anciano se volteó y el joven castaño no dudó en seguirlo.

El chico comenzó a preguntarse qué habría querido decir su Director con eso de "ir a su habitación y dejar sus pertenencias", puesto que ya llevaban veinte minutos de recorrido y aún no podía saber con exactitud en dónde se encontraban o cuándo llegarían. Posteriormente, pudo deducir que, a lo mejor, su guía trataba de orientarlo, enseñándole a ubicar los lugares del castillo y su distribución.

Pixis le explicaba un poco acerca de la historia de la academia y la razón por la que fue fundada.

–Cuenta la leyenda, que estas alas que son el símbolo de la academia, representan la esperanza de la humanidad–dijo mostrando la insignia grabada en su botella de alcohol–Las Alas de la Libertad.

Eren puso cara de curiosidad, agudizando su oído para escuchar la historia.

–Hace mucho tiempo, la humanidad unió sus fuerzas para luchar contra un enemigo que le superaba en fuerza y poder. Viviendo tras unos grandes muros para protegerse–contaba mientras caminaba a paso firme.

–¿La humanidad unida? Eso no tiene sentido.

–Así es, más sin embargo, así fue. Estas alas simbolizaban el triunfo de la humanidad ante sus adversarios. Pero… ¿Crees que fueron finalmente libres tras haberlos derrotado? –preguntó.

–No lo sé, señor. Supongo que… sí–respondió con vacilación.

–Puede ser–aseguró–Sin embargo, la libertad es solo un concepto artificial. Pues, la libertad absoluta no existe.

Eren quedó confundido ante tal respuesta.

–¿De qué habla?

–Permíteme explicarte–expresó expandiendo su sonrisa–El hombre nace bajo el dominio de un medio sociocultural. Se cría bajo ciertas normas, se comporta bajo ciertos criterios y vive bajo ciertas circunstancias. Por ende, no es libre.

–No comprendo, señor–expuso algo enredado.

–El ser humano se aferra, Eren. Se aferra y se limita. Se aferra a sus creencias, se aferra a sus costumbres, se aferra a la vida. Está constantemente interactuando con el medio que le rodea acorde a sus necesidades y a las expectativas de la sociedad. No puede hacer lo que quiere y por lo tanto, no puede obtener lo que desee. Está siempre siendo dominado. El ser humano, no es libre. No importa si logran salir de una jaula, seguirán actuando de la misma manera, y si no lo hacen, otros se lo impedirán.

Eren asintió algo asombrado.

–Pero hay algo en la que él sí tiene la libertad de hacer: La libertad de elegir. El ser humano escoge el hacer o el no hacer. Si eres capaz de elegir algo con certeza, tú eres libre–aseguró con firmeza–Este es el objetivo de nuestra academia. Darles a nuestros estudiantes el lujo de elegir lo que ellos quieren ser. Lo que quieren saber, lo que quieren aprender, lo que quieren explorar. Esto es lo que simbolizan las alas. La elección de morir o vivir.

El joven castaño quedó completamente estupefacto ante las palabras de su Director. Asentía cada palabra que era mencionada por el susodicho. No dudaba que de él aprendería bastante.

Durante el transcurso de la caminata, Eren volvió a perderse. Eran tantas habitaciones, tantos caminos y tantos lugares que no sabía ni para qué servían que le costó trabajo memorizarlos. Era como un laberinto sin fin. Por lo que solo se limitó a grabar en su memoria el camino que conducían los amplios pasillos a partes importantes de la escuela como el Comedor, la Biblioteca, la Sala de Computación o lo que fuese relevante para él.

El hombre mayor se detuvo.

–Bien, ya casi llegamos– señaló una gran torre que se encontraba frente al edificio por una de las ventanas–en aquella torre de ahí están las habitaciones.

Eren puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Cómo? Es decir que realmente estuvo dando vueltas por el castillo como un imbécil.

Observó a Pixis incrédulo y este solo se limitó a sonreír.

Salieron por una puerta que se encontraba al final de uno de los tantos pasillos. Cruzaron a la segunda Torre y finalmente llegaron.

–Tu habitación es la número once–señaló–Deja tus cosas ahí y sal. Yo te estaré esperando.

El chico se dirigió a la habitación. Abrió la puerta y no encontró nada inusual. La habitación era pequeña con un par de camas por los costados y un velador en el medio con una lámpara encima. A su lado había un armario de gran tamaño y aparentemente antiguo que tenía espejos en sus puertas.

Pudo ver que sobre una de las camas, había una libreta con un nombre puesto en su tapa.

"_Jean Kirschtein" _Leyó en voz baja. Esperaba llevarse bien con ese chico quien sería su compañero de cuarto.

Guardó las cosas dentro del armario y salió.

El recorrido de vuelta resultó ser más corto. Probablemente Pixis realmente tenía las intenciones de alargar la caminata.

Llegaron a lo que sería su salón de clases: El salón 104.

Se paró frente a la gran puerta de madera en la cual se apreciaba una pequeña ventanita en la parte central, pudiendo ver de reojo que la clase aparentemente ya había comenzado.

Pudo ver dos figuras masculinas erguidas frente a la clase.

Un hombre alto y robusto, con un perfil masculino en perfecto estado. Su cabello rubio y sedoso, más sus refinados ojos azules, brillaban con la luz natural que emitían los rayos solares que a esa hora se asomaban por los grandes ventanales. Pero aquel otro…

Era el antónimo de la figura que se posaba a su lado. Un hombre de mediana estatura, bastante más bajito en comparación a la de su acompañante, su cabello azabache con un corte al estilo militar; su mirada opaca y fría; sus ojos profundos, pequeños y plateados, cargados en apatía; sus pulcras facciones y sus diminutos pero bien formados labios mostraban total indiferencia ante los alumnos presentes.

Podía ver que de algo hablaban.

Tragó duro.

Pixis colocó su mano sobre la manilla y la giró sin cuidado, abriendo la puerta sigilosamente y escuchándose el chirrido que ocasionaba la fricción de las bisagras contra el material de la misma.

–Buenos días, Señores–saludó cordialmente a los hombres que se hallaban de pie frente a los alumnos–Lamento la interrupción, vengo a presentarles a un recién llegado ¡Alumnos, buenos días! –saludó en un tono potente y audible hasta por los pasillos.

–¡Señor, buenos días, Señor! –gritaron a coro los alumnos presentes, mientras se ponían de pie haciendo un saludo al estilo militar, cruzando sus brazos derechos con el puño en el corazón y el otro hacia atrás.

–Pueden tomar asiento.

Todos hicieron caso a su orden y se sentaron.

–Ah, Pixis–habló el hombre de cabello rubio–No te preocupes, Levi ya casi terminaba de darle el sermón de la presentación personal a estos pequeños–dijo con absoluta tranquilidad.

El hombre mencionado giró su cabeza y afiló la mirada dirigida al ojiazul.

–No olviden que si no cumplen con las normas de la presentación personal del establecimiento–levantó la mirada hacia el novato– serán sancionados y castigados severamente.

No supo por qué. Pero al momento de cruzar la mirada con el hombre que le observaba de forma penetrante y con furor, su corazón se aceleró y un extraño escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus músculos se tensaron por completo.

Posterior a eso, el de cabello azabache se volteó dirigiéndose a la salida, sin quitarle la mirada amenazante de encima. Eren se sentía indefenso y completamente desnudo frente a él, como si le estuviera viendo más allá de su alma, muy en su interior.

El sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada de golpe lo espantó. Pero una enorme sensación de alivio le permitió respirar con tranquilidad.

–Aquel hombre malhumorado, era Levi Rivaille, el Inspector General de nuestra escuela–indicó Pixis–Y este señor es el Padre Erwin Smith, tu Profesor de matemáticas. Él es Eren Jeager, el estudiante transferido.

–Mucho gusto, Eren–saludó sonriente y un rostro gentil.

Eren hizo un gesto de reverencia a modo de respuesta.

–Bien, Erwin, te lo encargo–dicho esto, salió inmediatamente del salón.

–Bien, alumnos–expresó su profesor con una voz potente–Saluden a su nuevo compañero, Eren Jeager. Eren, preséntate por favor.

**(…)**

Caminaba por los largos pasillos ya intransitados de la escuela. Un extraño brillo se percibían en sus ojos, más una ligera sonrisa que surcaba sus labios. Por fin. Finalmente ese día había llegado. Años… años habían pasado desde aquel día en que su cuerpo y alma por fin serían suyos. Y años había estado esperando para ello. Ese era el _contrato_ que había hecho con su padre. Y lo haría cumplir a toda costa.

"_Finalmente nos hemos encontrado, Eren. Prepárate, tu vida desde ahora, me pertenece solo a mí"_

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algún review?_**

**_Espero haya sido de su agrado._**

**_Acepto comentarios, quejas, sugerencias._**


	2. Dueño

_**¿Lo quieren? ¡Lo tienen! **_

_**¡Hola que tal! Aquí Carol reportándose como siempre.**_

_**Este capítulo lo tenía previsto para este fin de semana, pero al parecer salió mucho antes de lo que pensé.**_

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Eso me animó bastante para escribir.**_

_**Hubo unos Guests que me comentaron, pero lamentablemente no les puedo responder. Sin embargo, ¡les doy el aviso de que aquí está el nuevo capítulo! :nomedigas:**_

_**¡En fin! Antes de empezar, un sensual:**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**_

_**Advertencias: Relación ChicoxChico. Si no te gusta, te sugiero que cierres esta pestaña de Internet ¡Y que tengas una buena vida!**_

_**¡Comenzamos! Disfruten.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**__**: Dueño**_

_Prepárate para odiarme_

_Tan profundamente como puedas_

_Esta noche te dolerá como ninguna,_

_Enamorado de mí lujuria_

_Quemando tus alas de ángel _

_Hasta hacerlas cenizas_

El fuego ardiente se mecía sujeto a las impúdicas paredes manchadas en sangre. Las llamas alumbraban los rastros de carne, hueso y piel que se hallaban adheridos como papel quemado al borde de la putrefacción, arrojados en el piso o estampados en las murallas, completamente destrozados. Aquellos elementos podrían ser brazos, o piernas, o restos de órganos humanos irreconocibles.

Los gritos devastadores podían ser percibidos por sus agudos oídos haciéndolo estremecerse, rebotando en sus tímpanos con ímpetu, como una hermosa melodía. Oh, la marcha fúnebre siendo relatada con fuerza, al compás de la música, nota por nota, una y otra, y otra vez. Los suaves y gentiles movimientos de la incisiva cuchilla danzando al unísono alrededor de sus víctimas, el dulce sonido de la piel siendo rasgada en miles de pedazos, el armonioso canto de los gritos de auxilio, la elegante escena de los cadáveres cayendo completamente despedazados y ensangrentados, en donde, por muy contradictorio que pareciese, estaban condenados a _nunca morir_.

Ese fue, el sonido del hacha que cortaba los cadáveres vivientes –porque _ahí_ eso eran ellos en realidad–como también, cuerpos siendo clavados en filosas navajas. Esos eran los sonidos de personas que ya habían dejado su _vieja vida_ atrás y se enfrentaban al peor de los castigos: un martirio desgarrador, una paga inconmensurable y un pecado siendo expiado de la forma más tortuosa antes vista.

Un lugar corrosivo sumergido en el dolor. Un lugar ardiente fulminado en la agonía. Una zona mordaz a las orillas de la devastación.

Sí, ese era el infierno.

Porque ese lugar no era más que la copia a escala real de otro planeta tierra. No había diferencia entre ese _mundo _con el otro. En lo único que se diferenciaban, era en lo seco y árido del lugar, como un desierto sombrío. Pero en forma, seguía siendo más de lo mismo. Seguía existiendo las mentiras, los engaños, los delitos, la ambición, la matanza, el sufrimiento y lo más importante, la _soberanía_. Si no era uno, eran otros, quienes dominaban y torturaban eternamente hasta carcomer el último pedazo de carne existente en el inframundo. Por el resto de la eternidad.

Y ahí estaba él, en la cima despótica, imponiendo su soberanía como un ente superior. Porque incluso en el infierno, la jerarquía existía.

Ese era Levi Rivaille: La Mordiente Tempestad o el Fastuoso Apocalipsis.

El inigualable. El majestuoso. El vigoroso.

El absoluto.

Con un poder tan extraordinario equivalente a una legión de mil demonios. En donde quizás, hasta el mismísimo Satanás le tendría respeto. Lástima que él se encontrara dormido, sin poder observar centellante maestría. Él seguramente no se defraudaría.

Se encontraba sentado con sus piernas cruzadas. Vestía un traje blanco y majestuoso que contrastaba con el hosco y áspero ambiente del lugar. Jugaba con una copa de vino a medio terminar, moviendo sus manos de un lado hacia el otro, mientras el líquido se removía dentro del recipiente en forma circular.

Una vena se asomaba por las orillas de su sien. Múltiples chasquidos eran emitidos por su lengua, más una serie de bufidos que eran soltados de sus labios en múltiples murmullos.

Podía estar en el mismísimo infierno en medio de pútridos cuerpos despedazados, en un mar de sangre y repleto de inmundicia, o incluso caminar sobre restos humanos reventados, resbalando en sus entrañas.

Pero lo que jamás en toda su existencia podría tolerar, sería el tener que soportar todo ese tumulto de porquería concentrado en su propia habitación.

–Hanji…–dijo en un tono audible–¿Podrías explicarme por qué demonios estás dejando cadáveres putrefactos esparramados por toda mi habitación?

–¡Ohh! Es muy simple –Cantó la mujer–Porque no tengo donde más dejarlos.

Levi rechinó sus dientes y apretó su copa de vino hasta hacerla romper.

–¿Tantas ganas tienes de desaparecer del mapa, Zoe?

–Adelante. Jamás podrás matarme.

–Nunca dije que te mataría–refutó–Sería muy aburrido. Solo me encargaré de amputarte los brazos y las piernas para que te tome tiempo unir tu repugnante cuerpo mientras te retuerces.

La chica soltó una risotada.

–¡Pero qué gracioso eres, Levi!–Se tiró al piso a reír–Si haces eso…–entonó la voz de forma seductora–No podremos llevar a cabo nuestro cometido.

Levi frunció el ceño y alzó una ceja.

Esa catastrófica y desquiciada mujer era Hanji Zoe. Una mujer de largos cabellos rojizos tomados en una coleta, nariz curva y ojos rojos. Tenía unas alas doradas y filosas como la de los murciélagos, más unas largas garras negras, incisivas y letales. Usaba un traje blanco, similar al de un hombre, con una corbata color jazmín, más unos zapatos negros y puntiagudos.

Esa misma mujer con complejo varonil, era su _amiga_ de infancia en el inframundo. Pero no solo su amiga, sino que también, un desahogo pasajero, un recipiente para descargar esa energía que había sido acumulada para satisfacer su hambre _sexual_ recibida de sus víctimas. Pues su fuerte principal era aquella: Alimentarse de la energía sexual emanada de los seres humanos.

En resumidas cuentas ella una _súcubo_ y él, un _íncubo._

Demonios que se sustentan del sexo.

De vez en cuando se reunían para hacer _eso_ y_ aquello._ Lo disfrutaban en grande.

No había sentimiento involucrado, solo una relación de amistad basada en el sexo. Como también sus _vidas_ lo eran, pues dependían de ello para _sobrevivir._

En la habitación, había una especie de ciénaga ubicada en el centro, que contenía un líquido espeso en un tono carmesí. Al parecer, _cosas_ podían verse a través de ella como un espejo o una bola de cristal.

Esas _cosas_ que se veían, eran los seres humanos. El mundo terrenal.

Podía saber todo lo que pasaba con exactitud, cada movimiento, cada comportamiento, cada ínfimo pensamiento pronunciado por las sucias acciones hechas por esos desagradables seres.

Podría decirse que aquellos que osasen romper las _reglas_ eran _Los Elegidos._ Los que estaban pronto a adentrarse a las puertas del infierno y conocer lo que era ser verdaderamente consumado en tortuosos lamentos.

Levi, conocido como el emperador de los demonios, se encargaba de los castigos impuestos en el segundo nivel del infierno: _La lujuria_. Y brindaba el peor de los escarmientos de almas condenadas a sufrir el más grande de su sufrimiento.

La chica de cabellos rojizos, se acercó a la ciénaga y observó con lujo y detalle los movimientos emitidos por cada uno de esos seres. El objetivo de ese pozo cubierto de sangre, era observar los más grandes pecados libidinosos que practicaban esos seres.

–¡Wow, Levi! Mira eso–señaló–No tenía idea que así también se podía hacer…–soltaba unas pequeñas risillas con una cara diabólica y escalofriante, esas que podían entumecer hasta la última alma rondando–Mira todo el placer que me podría comer…y todas esas posiciones que podría disfrutar…– Comenzó a salivar, mientras observaba con detenida atención, sin saltarse algún detalle aparente, aquellos gestos casi inverosímiles que esos seres llevaban a cabo. Posiciones exóticas –y según ella divertidas– que se podían realizar hasta en los más escabrosos actos sexuales.

–Hanji, deja de mirar esa mierda, por favor...–Levi se palmeó la frente, intentando evitar mirar esas fragosas e increíblemente repudiables escenas. A pesar de ser un incubo, no soportaba mirar esos actos carnales que realizaban esos monstruosos y aborrecibles seres. Tomó una especie de "control remoto" y presionó un botón rojo en el centro.

–¡Qué aguafiestas eres! ¡Lo cambiaste! –Chistó haciendo un puchero–Oh, ¿pero qué es eso de ahí? –Se acercó más al charco de agua pegajosa.

Su atención se plasmó en un chico muy particular: Unos grandes ojos verde-azules que centelleaban en la oscuridad, una frente sudorosa, unas hebras castañas esparcidas en su rostro, una tez morena completamente humedecida y un rostro… aparentemente sumido en la excitación.

–Hmm… mira, Levi–expresó coqueta–Qué muchacho tan apuesto–Sonrió como un viejo verde, señalando con la punta de su dedo la figura del joven en aquella situación comprometedora.

–¿Por qué no dejas de…?–No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando miró detenidamente al chico que la pelirroja indicaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se apoyó en los barandales, observando con atención los movimientos del sujeto.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Ah, maldición.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo.

_Él _estaba con alguien otra vez.

–Tsk–chasqueó–No se lo voy a permitir.

Movió sus dedos y los tronó con fuerza. El sonido sordo de la colisión entre su pulgar y dedo medio, hizo que Hanji pestañeara de par en par, muy confundida.

–¿Qué has hecho?

–Observa y verás.

La chica echó un vistazo a las reacciones del muchacho que se reflejaban nítidas en aquellas aguas escarlata. Vio como el castaño se retorcía, mostrando un rostro sumido en la frustración. Se veía como si estuviese sufriendo a cabales. Curvando su cuerpo hacia adelante y encogiéndose lo más que podía, abrazándose a sí mismo como si un dolor agudo le estuviese matando. La mujer que le acompañaba le miraba con una cara pálida. Le acariciaba las mejillas y le susurraba palabras.

¿Le había hecho daño?

No podía ver nada extraño en el cuerpo del chico.

Sin embargo, pudo notar algo en su cuerpo que le hizo saber con exactitud qué cosa ocurría. Una extraña energía emanaba de su cuerpo, un color amarillento que solo los demonios como ella podían ver.

–¡Le bajaste la palanca! –gritó Hanji con una frase figurativa a voz vivaz–¿Acaso le has provocado una _retención sexual_? Levi ¡Eso es siniestro! –exclamó.

–No puedo permitir que se apoderen de algo que es de _mí_ propiedad sin mi permiso.

–¿Tu propiedad, dices? –la mujer le miró interrogante por unos momentos, sin entender absolutamente nada. Hasta que una ampolleta se encendió en su cabeza–¡Ah! ¡Ya entiendo! ¿Acaso es ese chico?

El pelinegro solo se limitó a mirarle la cara.

–No es de tu incumbencia.

–Pero Levi…–refunfuñó de forma infantil–Bueno, lo que sea. A modo que yo ya lo sé todo.

Levi le miró fijo unos instantes. Hanji pudo deducir que probablemente esa mirada era de sorpresa. Lo conocía muy bien.

–Yo estaba ahí cuando hiciste ese _contrato._

–Así que tú eras la chistosa que no paraba de murmurar estupideces en el medio del pacto.

–Sip, así es.

El de cabello azabache suspiró y se volteó, dirigiéndose a la salida.

–¡Espera! –Le exclamó la chica–¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

Leví se detuvo y la miró de reojo.

–He, ¿Qué pregunta es esa, Zoe? –Giró la manilla para abrir, alzando una de sus cejas– ¿Tú que crees?

Dicho esto, el hombre salió cerrando la puerta, dejando a la pelirroja completamente sola con una cara de curiosidad.

–Para qué pensarlo, si puedo averiguarlo por mí misma–Dijo con maestría, mientras sus labios enfilaban una sonrisa perversa.

**(…)**

Oh bien, su día había comenzado de forma desastrosa ¿Cómo maldita sea es que se había metido en ese embrollo? Claro, todo porque una bola de enfermos ignorantes se les ocurrió la brillante idea de escupirle en la cara las atrocidades más absurdas que jamás haya oído.

Apenas había puesto un pie en esa escuela y ya lo habían mandado a Inspectoría ¡Qué maravilloso!

Observó con odio al hombre que se sentaba a su lado, a unos metros más allá. Todo por culpa de ese imbécil…

–_Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, soy un estudiante transferido de Shiganshina_–_saludó en un gesto de reverencia._

_Tras oír esas palabras, todos los alumnos presentes se sorprendieron colocando una cara fulminada en espanto y extrañeza, como si lo que hubiesen escuchado fuese la cosa más abominable del planeta. La sala se llenó de cuchicheos semejantes a las de un montón de comadrejas. Eren arqueó una ceja, quedando un poco confundido por esa reacción tan extravagante de sus nuevos compañeros._

–_¿Shiganshina? Pff, ¿Y qué haces acá, niño pobre? ¿Nos has venido a robar, acaso? __–exclamó uno de los estudiantes. _

_Eren abrió los ojos completamente atónito, tratando de analizar si lo que había dicho ese tipo era justo lo que sus oídos habían escuchado._

–_Ey, alumnos. Tranquilícense por favor_–_Llamó a la calma el Profesor Erwin, levantando los brazos, haciendo signo de que se detengan._

–_¡Tal vez debajo del puente en donde vivía ya no tenía que comer y se vino para acá a invadir nuestro territorio! –__Gritó otro al fondo del salón._

_Apretó los puños con fuerza, completamente fastidiado. Su corazón se comenzó a acelerar y un calor comenzó a brotar en sus mejillas. Esos tipos se estaban pasando…_

–_Oigan…–__Insistió el Profesor._

–_Quizás estaba cansado de que su familia lo prostituyera para tener dinero y comprarse drogas, así que escapó de casa–__aclamó otro desde los costados._

_El ojiverde rechinó los dientes y se mordió el labio inferior, intentando desviar de alguna manera toda la rabia que sentía para así no moler a golpes ahí mismo a ese imbécil hasta hacerlo desangrar._

–_O a lo mejor su misma madre era prostituta–__Habló finalmente un hombre moreno de cabello corto y castaño claro. Sus ojos color miel encauzados y puntiagudos mostraban completa hostilidad frente al muchacho de orbes verdes._

–_¡Ya basta! _–_exclamó molesto el Profesor._

_Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Esa había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Eren ya había perdido por completo los estribos. Salió disparado como una bala directo hacia el último chico en decir una tontería. Enfiló los puños y los dirigió con fuerza hacia el rostro del castaño claro. Desfigurando por completo su cara, sus nudillos impactaron con potencia y se incrustaron en su mejilla derecha, soltándole quizás uno o dos dientes y rasgándole los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar._

_Vaya hermoso rostro moreteado que tendría después. Se lo merecía._

–_¡Eren Jeager, Jean Kirschtein! ¡A inspectoría! _–_Exclamó enfurecido su profesor. Su rostro no mostraba la misma gentileza que había visto hace unos minutos antes. Ahora mostraba enfado, cólera, irritación. Sus ojos completamente redondos y oscurecidos, su ceño fruncido y sus labios curvados, deformando sus finas facciones._

Eren torció los labios.

Su enfado recorría hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

Se había dejado llevar por sus emociones… una vez más.

Su mirada venenosa se plantaba dominante en el rostro del castaño claro, haciéndole sentir incómodo.

–¿Qué tanto me miras, niño lunático? –Su cara era un completo desastre. Un horrible chichón se posaba en su mejilla, en un marrón oscuro, completamente ensangrentado. Sus labios estaban rotos y apenas podía modular bien.

–Solo la horrible cara de yegua que tienes, porque hombre ni pareces–chistó el ojiverde.

–¡¿Acaso quieres pelear, imbécil?! –Se paró bruscamente de su asiento, amenazándolo con sus puños.

–¡Con gusto te partiría la jodida cara en dos otra vez, cara de yegua!–Exclamó con furia.

Unos pasos se oyeron con fuerza.

–Ahórrense la pelea, par de mocosos–Una voz penetrante se escuchó a la distancia.

Oh, no.

Un miedo súbito le invadió las entrañas nuevamente. Podía reconocer esa profunda y siniestra voz incluso tras haberla escuchado solo una vez. Comenzó a sudar frío. Pero también un inmenso calor se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sentía sus latidos tronar con fuerza en sus oídos y sus manos temblaban. Algo en su interior le hacía sentir ansioso.

–I-inspector…–señaló nervioso el de ojimiel.

–Muevan sus traseros a mi oficina, ahora–indicó el pelinegro en un tono amenazante.

Ambos hicieron caso a la petición, que más que nada parecía una orden.

Se adentraron en una pequeña habitación. Era una sala blanca que tenía los básicos elementos de oficina, un escritorio, un par de asientos, un estante grande repleto de carpetas, objetos confiscados, hojas y cuadernos guardados en uno de los cajones y uno que otro objeto simbólico religioso, cruces y rosarios por todas partes y un cuadro que aparentemente parecía ser de _El Salvador._

Los menores se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas mirándose con evidente repulsión. El pelinegro se sentó con los codos sobre el escritorio y las manos entrelazadas, apoyando su mentón sobre ellas.

–Bien, qué clase de castigo debería darles…–fue directo al grano.

–¡P-pero aún no le hemos dicho qué fue lo que pasó!–Protestó el joven de ojos verdes.

Rivaille le lanzó unas de las peores caras asesinas, haciendo al pequeño estremecer, llegando a sentirse tan diminuto como una hormiga.

–No es necesario–habló por fin–Erwin ya me contó. Con eso es suficiente. Además con solo mirar sus lamentables caras de mierda pude darme cuenta de lo que pasó a metros de distancia. Sobre todo tú, Jean–Rebatió.

Eren se sorprendió ante el semejante vocablo de aquel sujeto.

¿De verdad era una escuela católica?

–En fin, no hubo heridos, más que ustedes dos, par de idiotas–dijo sobándose la sien–Así que deberán limpiar los baños durante un mes, sin pretexto–Finalizó su frase de forma tajante.

Ambos chicos asintieron cabizbajos.

–Así que ahora, Jean, lárgate a enfermería–afiló la mirada al susodicho.

Jean se levantó de golpe, no soportaría estar junto a esos sujetos ni un minuto más. Un bastardo loco que casi le vuela la cabeza y un Inspector que juraba se lo comería vivo. Definitivamente no eran una excelente combinación. Prefería estar con Ymir, la enfermera amargada de la escuela.

Antes de que Eren le alcanzase el paso, Rivaille le detuvo.

–Eren, tú te quedas.

El aludido se quedó estático, similar a una momia. Giró su cabeza lentamente como si de un robot se tratase.

–¿S-sí señor? –Indagó con su voz temblorosa.

Rivaille se levantó a cerrar la puerta, dejando entrever una sonrisa burlesca por parte de Jean, señalando un evidente "_Te lo mereces, pendejo" _plasmado en toda su expresión.

Oyó el sonido sordo de la puerta cerrarse, para después observar detenidamente cuando una llave fue introducida en la cerradura, dejándolo completamente enclaustrado en esa minúscula habitación.

Eren tragó duro y una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su frente.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo ese sujeto?

–D-disculpe qué…–Antes de que alcanzase a terminar de articular, sintió un brusco movimiento que lo estrelló contra la pared. Dejándolo completamente aturdido. Todo fue tan rápido que apenas había alcanzado darse cuenta cuando el hombre se le acercó y aproximó el rostro a su cuello.

"_Demasiado cerca" _Se decía.

Estaba enjaulado en esos brazos que lo sujetaban con fuerza. El cuerpo del pelinegro se arribó al de él, invadiendo su espacio personal. Era unos centímetros más pequeño que él, pero podía percibir una enorme autoridad y dominación que le hacía encogerse como un insecto.

Comenzó a temblar. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de sobremanera quedando como un tomate maduro. Un calor sofocante se apoderó de su cuerpo y apenas podía sostenerse de sus rodillas. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

Sintió la respiración del otro, inhalando intensamente, como si lo estuviera ¿oliendo?

Movió su cabeza a un lado, intentando alejarse mientras revolvía sus manos con fuerza, tratando de zafarse a duras penas. Pero el hombre tenía mucha fuerza.

Se sentía acosado. Invadido.

El de cabello cobrizo forcejeaba en vano y chillaba como mono.

–S-señor, ¡Basta! ¿Qué está haciend…?–Su voz fue silenciada por unos dedos situados en sus labios.

–Shh…–Lo enmudeció–Necesitas aprender a respetar a tu _dueño_.

–¿Q-qué? –Quedó helado ante tal extraña frase.

Rivaille lo arrastró tomándolo vigorosamente de los cabellos hacia el escritorio y lo arrojó, dejándolo boca abajo. La nariz de Eren impacto con el mueble haciéndolo sangrar. El pelinegro se posicionó en la parte trasera del castaño y lo sujetó de las manos con suma firmeza, impidiéndole escapar.

–¡Ah! ¡Qué diablos es todo esto! –Exclamó el castaño, forcejeando continuamente.

El superior no habló. Acercó sus labios a su oído y le sopló aire caliente con ímpetu, haciendo que el cuerpo del muchacho se estremeciera.

–¡S-Suélteme!–Chilló el menor. Se respiración había comenzado a agitarse.

El hombre mayor hacía caso omiso a cada súplica, cada forcejeo, cada revuelto de su cuerpo. Lo quería solo para él. Metió una de sus manos debajo de la camisa del muchacho mientras que con la otra le sostenía firmemente los brazos, comenzando a delinear suavemente con sus dedos cada rincón de su piel morena, subiendo ligeramente desde su abdomen hasta su mandíbula, sujetándole el rostro con fuerza con su pulgar y dedo alunar, y con su índice acariciando sus finos labios carmesí. El chico se curvó hacia atrás lanzando un gemido mordaz.

–¡Ah!

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Era un hombre, por Dios!

El pelinegro dirigió su dedo medio e índice hacia su pezón izquierdo y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares, apretándolo, raspándolo, acariciándolo. Destinó su rostro hasta su cuello y lo lamió vorazmente, provocándole fuertes espasmos al menor.

El sabor de su piel era exquisita. Era tan suave y tersa como la porcelana. Era apetitoso. Insaciable. Ardiente. Lascivo.

Esa energía era mejor de lo que pensaba. Era deliciosa.

No se comparaba a ninguna otra.

La energía sexual de Eren comenzó a aumentar conforme las caricias se acrecentaban y lamía su cuello con intensidad, cada vez más, abriendo su boca y enterrando sus dientes para morderlo profundamente hasta hacerle sangrar, emitiendo movimientos pélvicos contra su trasero, haciendo que la entrepierna del muchacho chocase con el inmueble. Era la primera vez que saboreaba semejante exquisitez.

El castaño comenzó a emitir gemidos mucho más audibles.

Se sentía extraño.

Lo peor de todo es que estaba prácticamente a punto de ser violado y le gustaba.

¡Le gustaba!

Ese hombre, emanaba una extraña aura de su cuerpo. Tenía un aroma muy particular, como si fuese una droga o un afrodisíaco.

Sin embargo, algo más estaba ocurriendo con su cuerpo.

Sintió _algo_ que topaba con fuerza contra el escritorio. _Algo_ grande, gordo y duro. Esa colisión provocaba que un ávido placer transitara desde su entrepierna hasta sus entrañas. Esa sensación le hacía erizar los cabellos y se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

¡No podía ser cierto! Era… era… Oh, por el amor de Shiganshina. No lo podía creer. Toda su vida tratando de poder lograrlo, y hoy por fin, de la peor manera posible había tenido una… una…

Levi tenía colosales intenciones de seguir su recorrido tortuoso y comenzar a desvestirlo por completo para después despellejarlo ahí mismo.

Pero algo le detuvo.

Una voz interna le decía que no era el momento apropiado. Debía detenerse y no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

_No lo hagas. _Se dijo.

Era necesario mantener sus poderes _ocultos. _Si consumía energía ahora y _recargaba_ su cuerpo, probablemente sería _descubierto._

Soltó al chico con devoción.

Este cayó recto al suelo, dándose la vuelta rápidamente para enfrentarse a esos fríos e inexpresivos ojos plateados, profundos y extrañamente ardientes.

–¿U-usted… qué me ha hecho? –Su voz tintineaba bañada en nerviosismo. Estaba encorvado, con sus brazos encogidos entre su entrepierna apretándolos firmemente con sus piernas, como si se protegiera. Parecía un animal indefenso.

El pelinegro arqueó la ceja.

¿Tan idiota era? Acaso no sabía lo que era tener una...

Oh, lo había olvidado.

Estábamos hablando de Eren Jaeger. El impotente que no podía tener una simple erección. Bueno, por qué habría de tener una si todas las veces que trataba, él se lo impedía. Pobre muchacho.

Así fue durante toda su vida, viviendo en una retención sexual enorme, pues cada vez que Eren tenía una novia e intimaban, Levi llegaba y le cortaba el paso de golpe, impidiéndoles continuar, porque nadie se metería con _su _propiedad. La única forma de saciar sus deseos, era haciéndoselo a sí mismo. Cosa que el pelinegro no se quejaba para nada.

Pero ya no tendría que esperar más, porque ahora él podría encargarse de ello, como se le diera la reverenda gana, pues él ya estaba en la _edad_, tal como lo decía el _contrato._

Y ahora lo tendría sólo para él. A su propia merced.

–Levántate–Ordenó el superior.

Eren tenía la cabeza cabizbaja, su cuerpo temblaba y estaba en shock. No sabía qué hacer.

–¡Levántate, Eren! –Espetó furioso.

El aludido se elevó de golpe, como si su cuerpo hubiese reaccionado por sí solo.

Eren se asustó.

Levi le miró la entrepierna.

_Demonios_. Tenía que irse ahora o se arrepentiría de no cogérselo ahí mismo.

–Vete–Endosó el azabache. Girando la llave en el entrecejo de la cerradura y abriendo la puerta, señalándole con el brazo que saliera.

Eren salió corriendo como una bala de esa oficina. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había ocurrido.

Era un completo novato en su primer día de clases ¡Y ya se había peleado con un niño! ¡Ya lo habían mandado a inspectoría! Y lo peor de todo ¡Casi lo violan!

Estaba atónito. Asustado. Y por sobretodo: Manoseado.

Además... ¿Qué había querido decir ese tipo con ser su "Dueño"? ¿Un fetiche o algo así?

¡Oh, todo iba de mal en peor! Tenía que reportarlo de una forma ¿Cómo era posible que un acosador anduviese merodeando en una escuela religiosa?

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Tenía que informárselo al Director Pixis.

Él realmente quería regresar a casa. Quería regresar a Shiganshina, su antiguo hogar. Quería regresar con Mikasa, con Armin y su familia. Odiaba este lugar. Lleno de prejuiciosos, brabucones y pederastas.

Unas lagrimillas se asomaron por sus orbes verdes, y se las secó tembloroso con el mango de la camisa. Ahora resulta que se iba a poner a llorar como una nena.

¡Bien, Eren! Muy bien.

Ese inspector se las iba a pagar.

En el intertanto, Rivaille se hallaba sentado en su oficina. Sus labios torcieron una amargura notoria. Se palmeó la frente en signo de disgusto...

–¿Qué demonios he hecho?–Se preguntó.

* * *

_**¡Chan! Hemos llegado al final de este capítulo.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	3. Sumisión

_**¡Hola a todos! Hermosas criaturas, aquí Carol reportándose con mucha alegría.**_

_**Quería agradecer a todos los reviews que me han dejado, pues, realmente me motiva para seguir la historia**_

_**¡Muchísimas gracias! Y a todos los Guests que no les puedo responder, también (Kote, nina, jimarso, Izza-chan y satii) Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**_

_**Advertencias: No por el momento.**_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Sumisión**

"_Me duele la cabeza_

_Creo que me volveré loco_

_¿Será que me odio a mí mismo?_

_Quítame ésta sucia bestia que llevo dentro"_

"_Por lo que más quiera" Suplicó una voz grave y profunda "Tan solo quiero salvar a mi esposa"_

"_Sabes que no puedo hacer eso" Espetó un sujeto con una mirada aterradora "Yo no puedo salvar una maldita vida, no soy la Muerte, tan solo me encargo de sentenciar a los pecadores"_

_El hombre abrió sus ojos color esmeralda en pánico, apretando los puños con firmeza e inclinando la cabeza._

"_Pero sé que puedes hacer un __**intercambio**__ con ella" Pronunció._

"_Es verdad" Asintió "Pero eso sucederá con una ofrenda equivalente a un alma humana, si es así, pienso que podré __**negociar**__"_

_El ojiverde, estrechaba la mano de su esposa y la acariciaba con su dedo pulgar, mientras observaba un bulto que se pronunciaba a la altura de su estómago._

"_Te daré el alma de este niño" Tragó con fuerza._

"_Oh" Cantó el hombre "Eres tan cobarde y miserable que sacrificas las almas de otros para salvar a tu esposa. Y dices que la amas ¡Qué ironía!" Escupió sus palabras con repudiable sarcasmo "Tú no tienes el maldito derecho de decidir por otros" Remarcó la frase, agudizando su mirada sobre las del sujeto._

"_Tengo el derecho" Endosó "Este niño es una creación mía, un __**experimento.**__ Tan solo una mutación genética de múltiples razas étnicas y criaturas vivientes, él ya no es humano"_

_El sujeto afiló su mirada aún más. Ahora entendía por qué una mujer sin ningún tipo de signo de pecado carnal cuestionable en el purgatorio se hallaba en una lista para el nivel de la __**Lujuria**__. Esa mujer había ofrecido sus órganos reproductores para burlar la __**Moral Universal**__, el __**Equilibrio**__ y el __**Poderío Absoluto**__ del__** Creador**__. Ese hombre estaba jugando sucio, pues podía deducir entonces, que el alma de ese chico era un "vacío legal" entre el __**reglamento**__ del cielo y el infierno. _

"_Aun así, y sea lo que sea ese feto, sigue teniendo que decidir por sí mismo"_

"_Es por eso" Refutó "Este ser no es humano y su estado en el que se encuentra le impide tomar una decisión propia. Por ende, esta alma podría sustituirme hasta que el niño tenga la voluntad de romper el __**contrato**__ y no dejarse someter por ti. Mientras tanto, podrás hacer con él lo que te plazca"_

_El hombre de mirada penetrante emitió un ligero murmullo, mientras sus labios surcaban una sonrisa siniestra. Aún si entregaba otra alma, ese tipo saldría perdiendo de todas formas. Ah, los humanos eran tan estúpidos, haciendo cosas en vano por ese ridículo Poder del Amor que tanto aclamaban._

"_Ya veo… ¿Y cuándo me lo entregarías? Recuerda que debes hacer el __**Ritual de Sucesión**__"_

"_Lo haré una vez el bebé haya nacido, utilizando los símbolos de invocación, tomaré su __**sangre**__ y te lo daré"_

**(…)**

Corría desesperadamente como un loco.

Su cuerpo se sentía extraño. Sentía calor y repulsión al mismo tiempo en todas las partes que el hombre de ojos filosos le había tocado. Sus piernas tambaleaban, y creía que podría tropezar con facilidad. Se sentía horriblemente cansado, como si ese sujeto le hubiese robado parte de su vida. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y no paraban de salir. Intentaba no hacerlo, no quería verse débil. Pero su angustia le dominaba. Se sentía invadido, sometido, humillado como si ese hombre le hubiese quitado algo valioso de su cuerpo.

_Pero se sentía bien._

No lo negaba y eso era lo que más le molestaba.

Iría tras Pixis, iría tras su director y le diría que…

Abrió los ojos con fuerza.

Sus piernas se detuvieron.

Su respiración se agitó.

Y su cuerpo se tensó.

Miedo.

Esa fue la primera sensación que percibió. Temor. Sintió un afanoso escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Era como si un balde de agua fría le hubiesen tirado en su cabeza.

Ahora y recién lo asimilaba.

Se apoyó contra la pared de uno de los pasillos y se dejó caer, inclinando sus piernas y abrazándolas con fuerza, dejando su cabeza gacha. Sus hebras castañas caían en picada al momento de que de sus grandes orbes verdes brotaran lágrimas de desazón mientras se escondía entre sus muslos. Sus labios se torcían llegándose a deformar, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza.

Sollozaba en silencio. Estaba demasiado asustado como para decir algo. Cerró los ojos y enredó sus manos entre sus cabellos, agarrándoselos con fuerza, a tal punto de que en cualquier momento se los quisiese arrancar de raíz.

Se sentía avergonzado.

Sus hombros se encogieron y se abrazó a sí mismo, como si tratase de protegerse.

Sus labios tintineaban, y constantemente se secaba las lágrimas con sus ya empapadas mangas de su camisa.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estas cosas tenían que pasarle a él?

Estaba demasiado asustado. Sus dedos tiritaban y estaban fríos, pero su cuerpo ardía casi en llamas. Miró entre sus piernas, y ahí estaba: un bulto que jamás en la vida había visto concretar al momento de intimar con sus parejas en sus relaciones pasadas.

¿Por qué demonios lo que no pudo hacer con Christa ni ninguna otra le resultaba con un hombre y más encima mayor?

¿Qué significaba todo eso? Aquel hombre le hacía sentir diferente, como si emanara un aroma peculiar, difícil de sacar. Su presencia le imponía un aura de _provocación_, de _lujuria_, y hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara de forma extraña. Su piel se erizaba, sentía un calor interno invadir sus entrañas expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo… un calor delicioso, que lo dejaba en un estado de éxtasis, que le hacía querer saborear cada parte de su piel…

Madre Santa, probablemente se estaba volviendo loco. Quizás ya estaba loco y nunca lo supo.

Se golpeó la cabeza un par de veces con sus nudillos para sacarse esa ridícula idea de su mente.

Hasta que sintió unos pasos acercarse lentamente.

Oh, no.

A lo mejor era él y lo vendría a buscar.

Su respiración estaba entrecortada y comenzó a sudar frío.

Se quería levantar, pero sus piernas no respondían y sus brazos temblaban. Estaba espantado y al borde de la desesperación.

_MierdaMierdaMierda_ Maldecía para sus adentros.

Los pasos cada vez se oían más cercanos.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?

Logro divisar la sombra de una persona en uno de los muros. Se arrastró como pudo con sus temblorosos brazos por el suelo, rasmillándose los codos por la fricción de su piel contra el suelo. Estaba viendo todo demasiado borroso, las cosas a su alrededor se distorsionaban y se movían como gelatina.

Los pasos se detuvieron y él giró su cuerpo para lograr mirar hacia atrás.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevó tras ver esa silueta.

—J-Jean—Pronunció completamente nervioso y sus ojos desorbitados.

—Vaya, no es ni nada más ni nada menos que el sucio Campesino ¿Qué haces ahí en el suelo?—Cuestionó el hombre, su mejilla tenía puesta un parche gigante—Pareciera que hubieses estado llorando ¿Tan duro te dio el inspector? —Soltó una carcajada en tono de burla—Te ves patético.

Jean no entendía en lo más mínimo el por qué ese estúpido se hallaba arrastrándose en el piso como gusano, más no podía importarle menos.

El muchacho de cabello cobrizo no sabía si sentirse aliviado tras saber que era su detestable compañero Jean, o sentirse completamente enfurecido. Tenía todas las ganas de saltar arriba de él, romper su horrible cara de yegua y rebanarla en rodajas, pero ya casi no tenía fuerzas para nada y no estaba en condiciones de llevar a cabo alguna tontería.

El de castaño claro se acercó al moreno para hincarse frente a él, tomándolo del pelo.

—Eh—Cantó el hombre—Justo ahora pareces un maldito campesino que solo vino aquí a lamer el piso, como debe ser—Enmarcó su mirada al ojiverde—¿Debería vengarme por lo que le hiciste a mi rostro, infeliz? ¿O debería tener piedad?

Eren le escupió en la cara la flema más verde y asquerosa del siglo. En ese instante, sintió que valió la pena haber estado lloriqueando como bebé.

—¡Ah, pero qué asco!—Se limpió la cara con la manga izquierda—¡Te haré pagar, maldito desgraciado!—Lo agarró de sus cabellos con fuerza y lo azotó brutalmente contra la pared, golpeándole la frente—Dime qué se siente ahora que te dominen, imbécil.

Oh, eso lo sabía más que nadie.

Eren le miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados, con una cara llena de fervor. Tal vez su dignidad anduviese barriendo el suelo, pero su orgullo como hombre aún lo tenía presente, a pesar de todo. No permitiría mostrar su patética debilidad frente a alguien como él.

Se acercó a su oído, soplándole el aliento—Te haces el fortachón, ¿eh?—Lo jaló de los cabellos con más brusquedad—¿Qué me dices de esto?—Lanzó a Eren al suelo, y los hombros de éste se estrellaron fuertemente contra el piso, arrastrándose y haciendo que la tela de su uniforme se rasgara mientras su cabeza rebotaba. Había quedado aturdido, y no alcanzó a percatar cuando una pierna voló hasta su mandíbula, golpeándole gravemente.

El ojiverde escupió sangre tras haberse mordido los labios por el golpe y sus encías completamente rotas por la fricción del zapato del sujeto que le apaleaba.

—Vas a desear nunca haber venido a este lugar, maldito campesino—Dicho esto, el sujeto le lanzó un puñetazo certero en su mejilla izquierda haciendo que su rostro se deformara—¿Qué se siente ahora que te den de tu propia medicina, maldito miserable?—Lo tomó bruscamente del cuello de su camisa y lo zamarreó—¿Por qué no regresas allá en tu pueblito a vivir con las ratas? Te sienta mejor, ¿no lo crees?

Eren apretó los puños con ímpetu. Ya no quería golpear a ese desdichado, quería matarlo. Torturarlo de la forma más lenta y cruel posible. Pero su cuerpo dolía y se sentía enormemente débil. No le quedaban fuerzas ni para mover un solo dedo.

Se miraron con una cara venenosa por unos instantes. Cuando repentinamente, el sonido de unos pasos más allá rebotó en los tímpanos de los menores.

Y se dieron cuenta de quién era.

El cuerpo de Eren se congeló.

—Inspector Rivaille…—Pronunció Jean, completamente atónito. Soltó inmediatamente a Eren tan pronto como lo vio, mientras que este, quedó petrificado.

Los nervios del castaño se pusieron de punta, y su corazón se aceleró con fuerza como si se le fuese a salir.

—Vaya, vaya…—Suspiró el susodicho negando con la cabeza—No sé qué es lo que haré con ustedes dos, par de engendros.

Los chicos le miraron con una cara de espanto. Vaya que sí se metían en problemas. Eren ya estaba que se arrancaba los sesos de todos los embarazosos eventos, unos tras otros, que había tenido que lidiar durante las últimas horas.

—S-señor, yo…—Titubeó Jean, con la cabeza gacha rascándose la nuca.

—Haré cuenta que no los he visto y contaré tres segundos para que se larguen—Sentenció con un rostro sombrío—Si no lo hacen, los haré pagar. Tres… dos…

—¡Sí, señor! —Jean salió corriendo hecho una bala en medio del conteo, dejando a su compañero atrás.

Eren apenas podía moverse, su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba horriblemente asustado y su boca se entreabría dejando entrever unos labios palpitantes, sus ojos completamente desorbitados, sudando a mares y su cuerpo lo sentía caliente.

—Uno—Finalizó el conteo.

Rivaille observaba detenidamente la mirada del menor. Veía claramente el miedo plasmado en sus ojos. Su cara horrorosamente destrozada e hinchada, cubierta de sangre.

"_Haré pagar a ese mocoso que le golpeó"_

Un par de gotas de sudor recorrían la frente del muchacho, cayendo directamente hacia su mandíbula, y desde ésta hasta su clavícula. Estaba literalmente pegado a la pared con su cuerpo a la defensiva, se echaba hacia atrás todo lo que podía. Sus manos se adherían con fuerza a la estructura de concreto, y sus piernas se encogían.

Se acercó a paso firme hacia el joven. Creyó haber oído una especie de gimoteo frustrado, pues se tapó la boca antes de que pudiera emitir cualquier sonido.

Se puso de cuclillas frente al chiquillo y quitó la mano de su boca, poniendo la de él en su mejilla. Acercó su rostro con lentitud sintiendo su aliento ardiente y oscilante rozando con su piel. Veía esos ojos, abiertos como platos.

_Está cagado de miedo. _Pensó. _Creo que partí con la pierna izquierda._

Bajó su mano a la altura de sus finos labios, y los acarició con sus dedos medio e índice con suavidad. Eran suaves y tersos. Muy apetitosos. Ese chico despedía una energía que le hacía estremecer cada músculo de su cuerpo. No se comparaba en nada a lo que había sentido antes, él era el placer encarnado. Siempre lo había sabido, desde que lo vio crecer día a día, pero jamás se atrevió a ponerle un solo dedo encima, hasta ahora.

Eren cerró los ojos y giró su cabeza con brusquedad al sentir el frío contacto de sus manos.

Rivaille suspiró resignado.

—Mocoso—Habló por fin—Ver tu cara así me molesta.

Levantó a Eren de la cabeza con brutalidad, azotándolo contra la pared.

—¡Ah!—Profirió el menor.

—Olvídate de todo.

Apretó las sienes del muchacho con sus dedos, provocándole al menor un terrible dolor agudo. El ojiverde, por su parte, trataba en vano de zafarse del agarre monstruoso de su superior tomándolo de las muñecas. Removía sus piernas que se encontraban en el aire y forcejeaba lo más que podía, aullando por sus dolencias.

¿Es que acaso lo único que sabía ese sujeto era hacerlo sufrir?

—Cierra tus ojos y olvida…

¿Olvidarse? ¿Olvidarse de qué? ¿Olvidarse de cuánto lo humilló? Jamás lo haría. No lo haría aunque quisiese. Ese hombre estaba loco, definitivamente.

Los intentos de desagarre seguían en disputa. No se rendiría, trataría en lo posible de no dejarse dominar por ese hombre una vez más. Pero algo extraño estaba sucediendo, poco a poco sus sentidos se estaban apagando. Estaba comenzando a sentirse mareado y aturdido como si un golpe en la cabeza hubiese recibido.

—¡Olvida todo, te he dicho! ¡**Obedece**!—Exclamó el hombre con una espantosa voz gutural, causando una resonancia perspicaz a lo largo del pasillo.

"_Obedece"_ Aquella palabra retumbó en sus oídos y un fuerte vértigo sintió antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Eren se paralizó y cayó completamente sumido en la inconsciencia. Los forcejeos desaparecieron en un haz de segundo. Sus brazos cayeron en vertical y quedaron completamente inmovilizados.

Quiero como una estatua.

Soltó al chico y lo apoyó en su hombro derecho, llevándolo boca abajo y sujetándolo de las piernas.

_Vaya problema._ Se dijo a sí mismo.

Dejarse llevar por sus impulsos había sido peligroso. Juraría no volver a dañarlo otra vez. Jamás en su vida lo haría.

**(…)**

—¿Le borraste la memoria? Sí que eres idiota—Bufó una mujer de pecas pronunciadas y largo cabello marrón tomado en una coleta. Vestía una bata blanca de enfermera y su rostro mostraba un evidente malhumor—Eso te pasa por ser un maldito caliente.

—Tch—Chasqueó con la lengua—No es como si me importara tu opinión, Ymir.

—En fin, lo que sea, el mocoso ya debe estar por despertar.

—Bien, entonces yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Ymir, como le llamaban algunos, o "La Enfermera Amargada" como le nombraban otros, era una enfermera muy particular. Su personalidad tajante y a la vez franca hacía zarandear a cualquiera. Era fría y calculadora, de carácter rígido, sin una pizca de simpatía. Era todo lo contrario a lo que era el "prototipo" de enfermera, muchos alumnos evitaban ir a ese lugar incluso si habían padecido un grave accidente.

Y es que se rumoreaba que también esa mujer estaba **maldita.**

Sorprendió a Levi una vez lo atrapó aparentemente en su verdadera identidad como demonio, mientras abría las puertas del infierno para viajar a su _mundo._ Eso no le asombró mucho de todas formas, puesto que ella siempre había tenido una fuerte _afinidad_ _espiritual_, y era capaz de reconocer espíritus poderosos o débiles.

El demonio, en el intertanto, había intentado deshacerse de Ymir para proteger su identidad y no ser delatado. Pero por algún extraño motivo, sus poderes se bloquearon como si toda su energía se le hubo sido arrebatada.

"_Tus poderes jamás funcionaran conmigo, porque yo no soy un demonio, tampoco un ángel, mucho menos un humano. Sin embargo, no tengo motivos para revelar tu verdadera identidad en lo más mínimo"_

El hombre de cabello azabache dudaba si confiar en ella o no, pero seguir preocupándose por ello, según él, era como tener un dolor en el culo. No tuvo otra salida más que acatar. Desde ese entonces, se podría decir que Levi es "respaldado" por Ymir, para proteger su identidad.

Rivaille se levantó de su silla y le echó una última mirada al muchacho que se hallaba dormido en una de las camas de la enfermería, antes de darse la vuelta para salir.

—Deja de mirar a ese niño como un viejo verde—Rezongó la chica—Pareces un maldito acosador.

—Cállate—Exigió el pelinegro.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta en un haz de segundo de una patada. Una una mujer de lentes y cabellos rojizos se apareció detrás de la puerta mientras ésta caía en picada al suelo. Vestía un traje de Novicia, largo y negro. Rivaille ni siquiera necesitó averiguar quién era, con el solo hecho de oír el estruendoso sonido que hacía eco en la gran habitación, pudo darse cuenta en cuestión de instantes de quién se trataba. Eso sí que era un maldito dolor de trasero.

—¡Yooooh!—Coreó la mujer—¡Levi, así que aquí estabas! ¡Te había estado buscando!—Exclamó a voz vivaz, y observó detenidamente al castaño que se encontraba recostado sobre la cama—¡¿Oh?! ¿Quién es este chico?

El pelinegro solo maldecía por lo bajo, palmeándose la frente.

_Lo que faltaba. _Se decía a sí mismo.

—Cállate y deja de gritar, loca. Asustas hasta las ratas que merodean por aquí.

—Hermana Hanji—Saludó Ymir en un gesto de reverencia—Mucho gusto encontrarla aquí.

Ambas chicas se saludaron con cortesía, se veían como si se llevasen bien. Y es que realmente lo hacían, pues ese par de chismosas como les decía Levi, eran las que disfrutaban en grande molestándolo como querían. No sabía cómo osaban atreverse a ofender a uno de los seres más poderosos del infierno. Eran tal para cual.

Ymir también conocía la identidad secreta de la otra mujer, pues, si conocía a Levi, también tenía que conocer a su lapa y mano derecha del infierno, Hanji, quién se hacía pasar por Monja dentro de la escuela, para velar por su compañero y protegerlo de algún ataque _**enemigo**_.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero que chico más encantador, despide una hermosa energía! ¡¿Puedo comérmelo?! —Hanji se acercó de forma desesperada al muchacho inconsciente, con las intenciones de colocar su mano derecha sobre su fino torso.

—Atrévete a ponerle un dedo encima, Zoe, y te prometo que volverás a ser virgen.

—¡No!—Chilló la mujer—¡Virgen no! —Negaba con sus manos puestas en su cabeza, tirándose el pelo.

Levi rechinó sus dientes. No soportaría un minuto más con la loca en esa habitación.

—Es suficiente me largo de aquí.

—¿Es que acaso este chico es tu _**Lazo**_? ¿El niño especial por el cual tanto te esmeraste? —Zoe le observaba con una mirada petimetre.

Levi tuvo un ligero tic en el ojo mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas. Aquella mujer estúpida sí que tenía las agallas para soltar cualquier disparate en el aire con un agente externo presente, por lo que, embistió una fuerte patada dirigida a su estómago.

La mujer bermeja escupió sangre por su boca y cayó sumida al suelo.

Ymir, puso una mirada cómplice en su sitio.

"_Ya veo" _Pensó "_El niño de la __**Noche del Diablo**__, al fin lo he encontrado"._

**(…)**

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Movió la cabeza con lentitud y observó a las afueras de la ventana: Estaba oscuro. Probablemente ya había anochecido.

Paseó su mano por su rostro, masajeándose los párpados y su entrecejo a la altura de la nariz.

Se sentía agotado, sin energía, como si no hubiese dormido nada. Su cuerpo estaba debilitado, y sus brazos temblaban apenas teniendo fuerzas suficientes para poder sostenerse.

No tenía idea de dónde estaba. Su visión daba vueltas y los objetos se deformaban. Tampoco podía ver con claridad, todo estaba muy borroso, como si una enorme niebla encubriese la habitación.

La confusión dominó sus sentidos.

No recordaba porque estaba ahí.

Lo último que supo fue haberse peleado con ese desagradable sujeto de hebras castañas claras.

Pero después… ¿Qué era lo que seguía?

Sentía una extraña sensación de haber olvidado algo importante.

—Ya despertaste—Habló una voz neutra de una mujer. Estaba sentada al fondo de la habitación con sus piernas cruzadas al frente de su escritorio. Había estado aparentemente llenando unos formularios o haciendo papeleo durante su lapsus en la inconsciencia. Su rostro se veía inexpresivo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fueron las pecas de la castaña.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —Preguntó confundido.

—Te desmayaste.

—¿Eh?

—Te agarraste a putazos con el engendro de tu compañero y caíste rendido al suelo —Pronunció la mujer con suma hostilidad.

Se tocó el rostro con delicadeza, y pudo darse cuenta de que estaba cubierto en parches y vendajes por todas partes. Su mejilla izquierda le ardía al igual que su hombro derecho. Un malestar punzante se concentraba en sus sienes y le dolían como si le hubiesen enterrado clavos con profundidad.

Su cuerpo estaba entumecido y temblaba como nunca antes. Por alguna extraña razón, respiraba aire caliente, como si su cuerpo ardiera.

Giró su cuerpo a las orillas de la cama y apoyó sus pies en el suelo con dificultad, intentando levantarse.

—No hagas eso—Ordenó la mujer—No estás en condiciones de levantarte, mucho menos caminar. Deberás pasar la noche aquí.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo que escuchaste, vuelve a acostarte.

El joven hizo caso al acto. No sacaría nada con forzar su cuerpo de esa manera. Lo mejor sería quedarse ahí y descansar.

_Porque así no tendré que encontrarme con ese bastardo._ Se dijo con sumo rencor.

—Bien, mi turno ha terminado—Dijo la mujer, tomando sus cosas y comenzando a guardarlas en un bolso—Tus heridas son menores, por lo que no necesitarás vigilancia extrema. Miembros de emergencia del personal vendrán a echar un vistazo a tus heridas de vez en cuando.

—¿Y por qué no están aquí?—Preguntó algo curioso.

—Porque estas son una de las tantas enfermerías de la escuela. Hay una persona encargada por cada una de ellas y este lugar vive estando vacío. Todo porque esos inútiles me tienen miedo, pero qué va, así me pagan por no hacer nada—Sonrió la mujer de forma perversa.

La mujer terminó de guardar sus pertenencias y se colgó el bolso en su hombro.

—Ahora, duérmete de una vez—Se dirigió a la salida.

—¿Qué le pasó a la puerta?

La chica arqueó una ceja, y apoyó el dorso de la mano en su mentón, algo pensativa.

—Digamos que… está en reparaciones.

La castaña hizo un gesto de despedida con su mano y salió del lugar en cuestión de segundos.

Eren se recostó en la almohada de la cómoda y blanda cama. Los institutos de los ricos eran impresionantes. Hasta las camillas de las enfermerías eran más reconfortantes que la cama de paja en la que dormía cuando solía vivir en Shinganshina, más no le importaba. Extrañaba ese lugar, los recuerdos que tenía después de haber vivido años ahí los atesoraría por siempre en su memoria. Quería regresar, realmente lo añoraba.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

**(…)**

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Su cuerpo se curvaba hacia adelante con su cabeza gacha, siendo apoyada por las palmas de sus manos y sus cabellos azabache obstruían su mirada.

Sus dedos se entrelazaban entre sus hebras oscuras y las agarraba con fuerza, como si se las fuera a desarraigar.

Estaba arrepentido. Sumamente desecho.

No podía creer que haya perdido los estribos frente a un niño como él. Sus impulsos demoniacos le hacía perder el juicio y le nublaba la razón. Un poco más y lo dañaba para siempre.

La energía de ese muchacho era tan potente que se le hacía muy difícil mantener el control. Ese niño le provocaba tener pensamientos sádicos y sinuosos. Quería romperlo, quería saborearlo, quería probarlo, quería embestirlo, quería que su cuerpo se retorciera, que gimiera de dolor y placer, que esos gritos desgarradores atravesaran su tráquea y salieran por su garganta con esa voz magistral, digna de los dioses, tan grave y profunda que le seducía hasta matarlo. Oh, su cuerpo palpitaba de tan solo pensarlo.

—Así que te arrepentiste—Habló una voz femenina.

El hombre se quitó las manos de sus cabellos y se irguió completamente, mirándola fijamente con supremo repudio al divisar que se trataba de la loca de Hanji.

—Vamos, no me mires así—Pronunció haciendo un gesto de súplica con sus manos—Es muy común para _nosotros_ perder el control cuando tenemos mucha _hambre_—Sentenció la chica—Además, tú nunca _comes_.

—Por qué debería estar alimentándome de seres que aborrezco—Impuso el hombre enarcando una ceja.

—Pues consíguete a alguien que te satisfaga y alcance tus expectativas. Como ese chico que estás observando en estos momentos—Señaló la ciénaga que plasmaba la imagen del muchacho completamente dormido—Yo ya estoy cansada de tener que darte de **mí** energía que **yo** consigo con mucho esfuerzo—Refunfuñó.

Levi chasqueó la lengua y corrió su mirada hacia el líquido carmesí que reflejaba la imagen del joven. Su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud, sus finos labios rojizos estaban entreabiertos, dándole paso a su cálido aliento que atravesaba la cavidad, su rostro completamente sosegado y sumiso, más su suave tez morena que irradiaba con la luz de la luna. Eso le estremeció y le produjo unos espasmos en su cuerpo. Tragó duro.

—¿Por qué te retienes, Levi?—Inquirió la mujer con seriedad.

El aludido apretó sus puños, enterrándose las garras con fuerza en lo profundo de sus palmas. Respiraba con agitación y sus dientes rechinaban.

—¿Será que no quieres hacerle daño?

Justo en el clavo. Aquella pregunta atravesó su pecho, provocándole una punzada que dolía.

—No puedes seguir así, tú lo sabes. Necesitas alimentarte, sino _morirás_—El hombre no le respondía en absoluto, ni siquiera la miraba—¿Por qué no intentas hacerlo mientras duerme?

Levi abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Así el chico no se daría cuenta y no lo _dañaría._ Su cuerpo sería suyo y al chico no le afectaría, si algo pasaba le podría borrar la memoria si él lo quisiese. Aquella era una magnífica idea, no podía creer que haya provenido de esa loca de patio que tenía como amiga.

Rivaille abrió sus oscuras alas demoniacas, dejando entrever una evidente aura siniestra surcada de sus labios, y emprendió el vuelo hacia su destino.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y saboreó sus labios con su filosa lengua, ya sintiendo la piel del moreno que le esperaba sumiso en esa cama. Ésta sería la oportunidad perfecta para domarlo y hacerlo suyo.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció? Lamento haberles cortado el Lemon y dejarles con las ganas, pero les prometo que habrá en el siguiente capítulo._**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**


	4. Noche Siniestra

_**¿Qué tal, hermosas criaturas? Aquí Carol reportándose con un nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Pensaba subirlo al día siguiente, pero lo terminé más rápido de lo que pensé.**_

_**Quisiera agradecerles por todos los reviews que me han dejado, realmente me motivan para seguir ¡Muchísimas gracias! Ahora, a continuación un sensual:**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**_

_**Advertencias: Relación chicoxchico, si no te gusta, no lo leas.**_

_**Una cosa para aclarar, este fic pareciese que será solo basado en el sexo, y no, no es así. Ya comenzará a surgir un romance entre ellos de forma paulatina. Por favor, esperen pacientes, muchas sorpresas les esperan.**_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Noche Siniestra**

_No puedes escapar de mí, estamos obligados por la atracción__  
__Siempre serás mío, hasta mi último aliento__  
__Posesionando tu alma, porque eres mi obsesión_

"_Recuerda que debes dejarlo con vida" _Fue la última orden que recibió antes de que el sujeto de aura siniestra y penetrante abriera sus incisivas alas lóbregas y se marchara.

El hombre no lo pensó dos veces.

Tomó los objetos que necesitaba para hacer el _círculo de sucesión_; una larga lista de objetos de magia negra, velas, marcadores y un par de libros completamente desgastados y de carácter protervo. Unos libros grandes y oscuros de tapa dura, que había estado llevando consigo durante años, guardados en lo profundo de su sótano, y que habían pasado de generación tras generación en su familia.

_Los libros prohibidos._

Aquellos que prometían el éxito, el poder, la fama y la fortuna al portador que ose utilizarlos, pero que deberá pagar con su alma lo que haya sido pedido al demonio que se aclamara. O mejor dicho, una _vida_ eterna en el infierno.

Abrió uno de los libros de manera cautelosa, cuidando de no romperlo ni dañarlo debido a su enorme antigüedad y revisó las instrucciones en un par hojas que se hallaban en las páginas indicadas.

**El ritual de sucesión.**

Creyó haberle dicho a ese demonio que aquel ritual lo haría una vez el bebé haya nacido, sin embargo, ya no quedaba tiempo. El cuerpo de su esposa había comenzado a desnutrirse con más rapidez de lo que había pensado, a pesar de que se hallase conectada a un sinnúmero de intravenosas por todo su cuerpo. Era ahora o nunca.

Si aquel niño fuese un recién nacido en lugar de un feto, no costaría tanto realizar el ritual como lo haría a continuación, puesto que era necesario extraer la sangre del bebé que se encontraba aún envuelto en el vientre de su madre.

De ser él, lo habría matado desde el principio. Sin embargo, no tenía las intenciones de hacerlo tampoco, aquella criatura que se resguardaba en el interior de su amada esposa, podía ser la clave para encontrar la _perfección_ en el ser humano. Podía traer nuevos descubrimientos, podría curar enfermedades, podría lograr aumentar la inteligencia, podría intervenir con la estructura genética, podría modificar, podría hacerlos más poderosos, incluso alcanzar la inmortalidad. Era un sueño que había querido llevar a cabo desde toda su vida.

No obstante, una horrible falla en el embarazo de Carla, su esposa, provocó que la llevara a un estado de coma. Los diversos ADN concentrados por la gran cantidad de criaturas vivientes (y no vivientes) que corría por las venas de aquel niño, más la enorme energía espiritual que le consumía al cuerpo de su mujer, le estaba absorbiendo tan rápidamente los nutrientes, que incluso ya había comenzado a comérsela por dentro. Corría el riesgo de perder la vida en cualquier momento si no encontraba una solución factible antes de que su experimento y su mismísima amada esposa muriesen en vano. Fue por eso que se arriesgó, conociendo las consecuencias.

Conocía muy bien el pecado que cometía tras haberse atrevido a realizar tal acto de crueldad, rompiendo el equilibrio natural y burlando el _reglamento_ _sagrado_ que mantenía la _armonía_ del ecosistema. Pero debía hacerlo, no importaba cómo, ni qué clases de castigos le esperasen en el inframundo, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por ello.

Invocó al demonio del segundo nivel del infierno, la Lujuria, y prometió darle su alma a cambio de salvar a su mujer, solo que con una pequeña modificación. Era un plan perfecto, él sabía perfectamente cuáles eran los requisitos, había estudiado las reglas y nada podía salir mal.

El trato que había hecho con ese demonio había sido planeado con anterioridad. Vendió el alma de su "hijo", para salvar la vida de su esposa. El plan era bien simple; aun si no estaba permitido vender el alma de otros, ese ser no era humano ni tampoco podía decidir por sí mismo, por lo que su alma sería tomada de forma "temporal" hasta que el muchacho tuviese el juicio suficiente para romper el contrato y finalmente fuese su padre el que pudiera irse al inframundo.

Era una sucia trampa para el propio juego del demonio y le importaba poco ser él llevado, mientras que el alma de su esposa estuviese a salvo. Tomó el papel que había sido escrito con tinta negra y un poco de sangre, a lo que sería el _contrato._

Las reglas de éste eran simples:

"_Acta temporal sobre la toma y posesión completa del alma del individuo, Eren Jaeger, en reemplazo de Grisha Jaeger, quien sustituye a la vez el alma de Carla Jaeger._

_1. Una vez el pacto sea realizado, el dueño tendrá el derecho de hacer lo que le plazca con el alma del sujeto, es decir, su __**Lazo**__ actual. No obstante, ya que será de poca utilidad para el dueño en ese entonces, el padre tendrá la obligación de cuidar de él hasta que cumpla la edad de dieciséis años para brindarle un uso alimenticio._

_2. Está estrictamente prohibido mencionar cualquier cosa relacionada con el contrato. Aquel que se atreva será sancionado severamente, pues absolutamente nadie tiene el permiso de intervenir._

_3. El contrato será desecho una vez el sujeto se dé cuenta por sí mismo cómo y cuándo romperlo. En el momento en que ese acontecimiento ocurra, el alma de Grisha Jaeger será tomada sin previo aviso, dejando el __**Lazo**__ anterior en libertad."_

El hombre no tenía tiempo que perder.

Dibujó rápidamente los círculos demoniacos de sucesión. Unos símbolos extraños plasmados de forma octagonal con una serie de "estrellas" proyectadas en el interior de la figura, más unos caracteres de origen milenario que serían unas especies de letras ubicadas en la parte externa del círculo. Situó ocho velas alrededor de la imagen, y comenzó a leer el contrato en voz alta.

Había comenzado a llover a cántaros, y el sonido de los truenos hacía retumbar la habitación, seguido de unos poderosos relámpagos que iluminaban en un ámbito fantasmagórico. Unas sombras alrededor del lugar comenzaron a salir y dar vueltas mientras el hombre pronunciaba las palabras del contrato, seguidas de una serie de oraciones y versos aparentemente en un idioma extraño e irreconocible, como si fuesen palabras inversas. Las llamas de las velas flameaban con intensidad y el viento remecía con fuerza, oyéndose el crujir de las ramas y hojas de los árboles.

—¡Y ahora, te ofrezco este sacrificio!—Exclamó el hombre, extendiendo sus brazos con amplitud y el círculo trazado en el suelo comenzaba a resplandecer mientras que al mismo tiempo una extraña energía era emanada del centro.

El sujeto se acercó a su esposa y sacó una larga y grande jeringa. Posó sus manos sobre la piel de la mujer a la altura de su estómago, buscando con sus dedos la posición del niño. Introdujo la aguja con sutileza en su vientre mientras que el objeto succionaba el líquido carmesí perteneciente al embrión que se encontraba dentro desarrollándose.

Al parecer, el plan marchaba a la perfección. Sin embargo, el hombre no logró percatarse de una pequeña presencia que se asomaba por el marco de la puerta. La figura de una muchacha, de piel pálida, cabellos oscuros como la noche y de ojos grandes y rasgados, foscos como su cabellera. Le observaba con atención, con sumo pánico plasmado en su rostro. Sus manos temblaban y su cuerpo estaba tenso como una roca.

¿Qué estaba haciendo su padre?

Divisaba un montón de figuras junto a él que brotaban una energía pervierte de esos cuerpos deformes que rodeaban el lugar, todos con unas sonrisas diabólicas, denotando unos filosos colmillos, rostros arrugados, lúgubres y aparentemente putrefactos, más unas oscuras alas largas y puntiagudas. Eso le aterrorizó de sobremanera.

Veía esas siluetas que volaban dando vueltas alrededor del lugar, haciendo giros extraños con unos gestos atemorizantes, y sus risas ensordecedoras que eran fácilmente captadas por la muchacha, pero difícilmente por su padre, quién no se percataba de nada.

Ella no lo dudó, y escapó de ahí.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras llegando a tropezarse, lo que produjo que cayera rodando por los escalones hacia abajo. Se golpeó la cabeza un par de veces, pero eso poco le importaba, pues el pánico y la adrenalina se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, dejando que un remezón de viento se adentrase por la casa. El frío era insoportable, y la lluvia poderosa más los estentóreos truenos no eran impedimento para que ella saliese sin cuidado de ese lugar para escapar de ahí.

Corría y corría con sus ropajes empapados, jadeando con intensidad. Ahora comprendía todo, el por qué ella estaba ahí. Sabía que ella era adoptada, pues, no a muy temprana edad es que sus actuales padrastros la habían acogido. Siempre se le había hecho mención de que ella tenía rasgos asiáticos y americanos, lo cual de eso se enorgullecía bastante. Pero jamás llegó a pensar que tras esa adopción existían motivos ocultos.

Día tras día, su padrastro le sacaba sangre o la inyectaba con cosas para quién-sabe-qué, diciéndole que eso era sólo para su seguridad.

No le había tomado mucha importancia, hasta ahora.

Se había levantado al baño como de costumbre, cuando de pronto, vio la habitación _prohibida _con la puerta entreabierta. Siempre había tenido curiosidad tras saber qué es lo que había en ese lugar, y se acercó sigilosamente apoyando sus manos en el marco de la puerta. Pero vaya sorpresa que se tomó tras ver la figura de su madre postrada en una camilla, y su padre conversando con un ser híbrido que jamás en la vida había visto y que le causaba gran temor. Se tapó la boca para no soltar un quejido audible, justo en el momento cuando su padre decía esa oración que le cambiaría su forma de pensar para siempre.

"_Este niño es una creación mía, un __**experimento.**__ Tan solo una mutación genética de múltiples razas étnicas y criaturas vivientes, él ya no es humano"_

Recordó esas palabras grabadas en su cabeza con nitidez. Ella había sido utilizada, era parte de su experimento. Un plan diabólico y completamente despiadado.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar por las orillas de un peligroso acantilado.

El viento soplaba con más fuerza que nunca, haciendo que la chica se desequilibrara en forma brusca. Escuchaba el sonido de las olas remecerse con intensidad a unos metros más abajo colisionando con los extremos de la gran muralla de piedra. No tenía a dónde ir, estaba asustada en ese abismo tormentoso. Se inclinó tapándose los oídos y se escondía entre sus piernas, apoyando su frente en sus rodillas, curvando su espalda con terror.

_Todo va a pasar, todo va a pasar._ Se decía así misma agarrando sus cabellos y sus ojos tornándose vidriosos.

Sin embargo, un fuerte chasquido de un relámpago mordaz tronó en los oídos de la muchacha, partiendo por la mitad un gran árbol que se hallaba a unos metros cerca de ella.

Observó cómo el gran tronco gigante se balanceaba envuelto en llamas, comenzando a caer raudamente. Abrió los ojos con fuerza, viendo cómo el gran trozo de madera se dirigía hacia ella. No lo pensó dos veces y de un brusco movimiento, esquivó el madero que amenazaba con quitarle la vida. Sin embargo, al momento de evadir ese árbol, no alcanzó a dimensionar cuando terminó rodando cuesta abajo por el suelo, y tampoco logró detenerse producto del poderoso viento que la removía con fuerza, haciendo que cayera inevitablemente por el gran barranco que la lanzó al vacío.

Despertó un poco aturdida y bastante desorientada, no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Apoyó la mano en su cabeza, sintiendo un horrible dolor punzante centrándose en su nuca.

—Por fin has regresado—Expresó una voz ronca y apacible que, por muy extraño que le pareciese, y a pesar de que nunca en su vida la había oído, se le hacía tremendamente familiar.

Sin embargo, repentinamente un sinfín de imágenes se apareció en su mente derivándose en poderosas escenas, unas tras otras, como si mil vidas hubiese vivido. Millones y millones de acontecimientos que no se detenían, eran tantas, que le provocaba una horrenda jaqueca. Estaba asustada, recordaba demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Cosas que parecían ser muy lejanas, unas tristes, otras felices, todas en un mismo momento. Se apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras se sostenía la cabeza. Sentía que en cualquier instante le podría estallar.

—Relájate—Señaló la voz del sujeto—Descansa.

La chica le miró estupefacta, no podía creer de quién se trataba.

—S-señor… Pixis—Titubeó ante la mirada de aquel hombre.

El aludido se limitó a mostrarle una amplia sonrisa pacifica en el rostro.

—¿Dónde estoy?—Preguntó la azabache.

—Quien sabe—Respondió—Puede que estés en alguna parte o tal vez en ningún lugar. Lo importante es saber que existes.

La mujer enarcó una ceja con una cara muy seria. El sujeto soltó una enorme carcajada.

—Vamos, sólo _recuérdalo_—Insistió—No es tan difícil, durante mucho tiempo estuviste _ausente_, pero todos se alegraran tras saber de tu _regreso_, Mikasa.

La chica abrió los ojos en asombro, como si su mente hubiese hecho un switch y el resto de los recuerdos faltantes hubiesen llegado de golpe.

—He regresado…—Murmuró la muchacha.

**(…)**

Caminaba a paso lento en un lugar oscuro. En su mente divagaban una serie de imágenes extrañas que le resultaban familiares, pero que no lograba reconocerlas por más que lo intentase, eran como unas escenas borrosas que habían sido anteriormente vividas, pero que también olvidadas. Se sentía completamente perdido en ese vacío insensato. Cada ocurrencia que pasaba parecía tener sentido, pero la verdad es que no era así. Solo estaba soñando, y como sabía que lo hacía, podía hacer lo que le plazca.

Trataba de pensar en mil y un cosas mientras se encontraba ahí. Quizás golpear de forma brutal hasta desfigurarle el rostro a ese sujeto con cara de caballo no estaría mal para comenzar a soñar algo agradable y gracioso. O quizás transformarse en algo grande para aplastar a otros, quizás algún Leviatán o un enorme Titán para demoler esa asquerosa escuela con nulos valores humanos. Sí, porque todos los que estaban ahí eran unos locos, unos ignorantes y también arrogantes, como si se creyesen los seres más maravillosos del mundo. Claro, sólo porque tenían más dinero que el resto pensaban que tenían derecho de pasar a llevar a las personas con sus ideologías estúpidas y suposiciones inverosímiles de un lugar que probablemente ni siquiera conocían y jamás habían puesto un solo pie ahí. Había sido la peor impresión que se había llevado desde que llegó a esa ciudad.

¿Qué la ciudad de Sina era un lugar agradable? Patrañas, ese lugar era un infierno con todas sus letras. Era la peor porquería existente en el mundo. Repleta de habitantes prejuiciosos y altaneros. Creyéndose la elite de la elite, cuando por dentro no parecían ser más que pútridos cadáveres. Preferiría mil veces vivir bajo de un puente que tener que convivir con esos seres repugnantes.

¿Pero por qué pensaba en esas cosas? Eso no estaba bien. Estaba soñando por Dios, y lo mejor es que era consciente de ello. Podría hacer lo que quisiera mientras durmiera. Sería más factible y agradable si pensaba cosas que realmente valían la pena, o que fuesen un intento de ello, que ponerse a pensar en cosas que le amargaban la existencia.

¿Qué tal pensar en Christa? Su exnovia. Sí, era algo patético, pero de algo servía. Pensar en ella durante sus sueños era lo más cercano a lo que tenía de experiencia sexual. A pesar de haberse acostado con diversas mujeres durante su vida, jamás había podido sentir el placer sexual en carne propia. Al final todo terminaba en la ruina y él tenía que vivirlo sólo en sus sueños húmedos. Comenzó a imaginársela a ella con su cuerpo desnudo en todo su esplendor. Verla así era lo que más le encantaba y realmente extrañaría esos momentos a pesar de no haberlos disfrutado del todo.

Se adentró a la habitación con sigilo. Burlar la seguridad de la escuela era un juego de niños para él, pues como era un demonio, no le costaba hacer eso en absoluto.

Divisó aquella figura envuelta entre sus sábanas. Una mirada apacible y serena se plasmaba en su rostro, y a pesar de las múltiples heridas que se situaban en sus mejillas y labio inferior, seguía siendo hermoso para él. Se acercó al muchacho sin mayores inconvenientes, observándolo detenidamente mientras dormía. Su cuerpo dio un ligero brinco tras ver que el chico se removía entre sus cubiertas, emitiendo unos sutiles sonidos un tanto… especiales, que lograban ser oídos como una bella melodía por el pelinegro. Sus labios surcaron una tenue sonrisa.

"_Qué clase de cosas estarás soñando, mocoso"_ Se dijo para sus adentros.

Apoyó su mano sobre la frente del muchacho.

"_No despertarás hasta que yo te lo permita" _Murmuró con los ojos cerrados, como si pronunciara alguna clase de conjuro.

Posterior a eso, se posó suavemente sobre el chico para después abalanzarse sin mayor cuidado. Acercó su rostro al cuello del joven castaño, sintiendo el delicioso aroma emanado por ese cuerpo lujurioso. No negaba que con el solo hecho de poder hacer eso, se sentía contradictoriamente en el paraíso. Rodeó con los brazos ese cuerpo ardiente y comenzó a lamer con voracidad la piel suave y tersa del ojiverde. Era exquisita, un deleite incomparable para su paladar. Ese sabor único provocaba que unas descargas eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo demoníaco con sumo placer. Su lengua transitaba con furia la cutícula morena del chiquillo, dejando un hilo de saliva a lo largo de su cuerpo. Se sentía en la gloria. Por fin, después de años haber estado esperando, finalmente era permitido tocar esas partes que tanto quiso acariciar con sus propias manos.

El muchacho soltó un suspiro audible, lo que excitó aún más al sujeto que le palpaba. Introdujo sus manos debajo de la camisa, situando las palmas de éstas en su pecho y acariciando sus pezones con los pulgares, produciendo que se erizaran paulatinamente. El castaño emitía murmullos inentendibles y muy eróticos por cada roce que el pelinegro le daba, removiendo sus piernas y enredándolas en el cuerpo del azabache hasta rodearlo por completo. Realmente amaba cada reacción de ese chiquillo.

Comenzó a desvestirlo poco a poco, dejando a medio abotonar su camisa que quedó a la altura de los codos, permitiéndole ver ese hermoso pecho al descubierto, mientras mordía y saboreaba con lasciva cada parte de su piel. Roía con sus dientes y degustaba con su lengua el hueco de su clavícula, subiendo con lentitud por su cuello, chupando y repasando con sus labios la manzana de adán hasta llegar a su mandíbula, deteniéndose en su mentón.

Observó la boca del chico y trazó con los dedos la comisura de sus labios. Magníficos, voluptuosos y deleitablemente atractivos. Los mordió con fiereza sin ninguna clase de preocupación aparente, permitiendo que un hilillo de sangre saliera tras la herida haber sido reabierta.

El muchacho movió su cabeza en signo de dolor y emitió un gemido voraz.

Ah, era divertido verlo retorcerse así.

Mientras tanto, Eren se veía envuelto en un maravilloso nirvana, sintiendo el placer en su máxima expresión. Se sentía pleno, como si realmente lo estuviese haciendo y disfrutando en la vida real. Quién iba a pensar que no muy lejos de la realidad estaba. Christa sabía hacerlo realmente bien, era bastante activa y un tanto brusca con sus movimientos. Eso era nuevo para él y un tanto extraño, pues resultaba bastante diferente a como lo hacían cuando intimaban. Pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, era un sueño después de todo. Quiso hacerse partícipe de la situación, pero vio claramente cuando ella le atajó de los brazos, azotándolos contra el colchón de la cama, dejándolo completamente inmovilizado. Sí que tenía fuerza esa muchacha. Luego le sujetó con una sola mano, y el chiquillo miró de reojo cuando ella dirigió su otra mano a su entrepierna, agarrándola y masajeándola sin ninguna clase de delicadeza.

—¡Ah!—El muchacho lanzó un gemido de excitación, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia atrás.

Su respiración comenzó a ser entrecortada y unas gotas de sudor se asomaron por su frente. Sentía un enorme calor ardiente invadirle sus entrañas, produciéndole múltiples espasmos. Su cuerpo se estremecía y su piel se erizaba con saciedad. Nada podía ser mejor que eso, nada.

Sin embargo, sin que él lo quisiese, una voz grave resonó tumbándose en sus tímpanos.

—Eres malditamente sucio—Susurró esa voz gutural que le hizo zarandear, percatándose de que una lengua lamía su lóbulo izquierdo.

¡¿Un hombre?! ¿Pero qué demonios? Él estaba soñando con su amada exnovia Christa, una mujer, no con un hombre. Eso no podía ser, era completamente imposible, era irracional, no tenía sentido alguno. Se exaltó de sobremanera. Algo no estaba bien, tenía que despertar.

Pero algo se lo impedía, no podía hacerlo.

Los toqueteos continuaban, y no se detenían.

Una mano extraña se paseaba por su bulto que seguía en pie, mientras que la otra seguía sujetándole ambos brazos. Lo apretujaban y lo masajeaban, para que después un par de dedos atrevidos hicieran movimientos en tijeras por su miembro de arriba hacia abajo por debajo de su pantalón.

Eren comenzó a respirar con más agitación, exhalando aire caliente. Su cuerpo se removía de un lado hacia el otro con brusquedad, y empezó a sudar con mayor intensidad.

¿Qué estaba pasando? De pronto la imagen de Christa desapareció por completo, siendo reemplazada por la silueta de un hombre pelinegro de ojos rasgados y mirada penetrante ¿Quién era él? Estaba seguro de haber visto esa figura antes, pero no podía saber con exactitud de quién se trataba. Se le hacía tremendamente familiar, como si su inconsciente hubiese reproducido un ser que ya había visto con anterioridad... era muy parecida a _alguien_. Sentía que lo conocía, pero todo era muy confuso.

En ese lapsus, el azabache observaba ese cuerpo semidesnudo que posaba para él. Una imagen perfecta para sus ojos. Una total obra de arte. Ese rostro sumergido en un éxtasis carnal y placentero que sólo él podía mirar. No podía soportarlo más.

Y entonces sucedió.

Sus labios se unieron con firmeza. Degustando con su lengua cada parte de su paladar, recorriéndola por sus dientes y jugando con la otra. Eso era enfermamente apasionante.

Eren emitía uno que otro gemido ahogado en medio del brutal beso que mordisqueaba la curvatura de sus labios. Rivaille lo devoraba con intensidad y adentraba su lengua cada vez más en esos carnosos labros que se removían en medio de gimoteos que se estancaban en su garganta.

—Mocoso pervertido—Pronunció nuevamente esa voz en un tono erótico.

El cuerpo de Eren reaccionaba por cada vez que esa voz era escuchada por sus oídos.

Eren se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, en suma concentración, en una lucha interminable tratando de despertar, pero todos sus esfuerzos resultaban en vano. Era como si sus parpados hubiesen sido cosidos por una extraña fuerza.

_DespiertaErenDespiertaErenDespierta. _Se repetía una y otra vez.

Rivaille en el intertanto, rasgó la camisa del moreno como pudo, oyéndose el sonido estruendoso de los botones restantes siendo separados con potencia para luego caer en picada al suelo, chocando contra el pavimento. Posterior a eso, desabrochó su pantalón, dejándolo por completo a su merced. Quería tocar cada parte de su piel, deslizando sus manos hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Quería probarlo y saborearlo, una y otra vez. Quería hacerlo suyo y que fuera solo suyo. Quería hacerlo estremecer y que gimiera sumergido en el placer.

Estaba realmente desesperado. El _hambre_ demoniaco era verdaderamente peligroso. Debía mantener el control sin dejarse llevar por sus instintos infernales. Tenía que limitarse y salir cuanto antes.

Pero un acontecimiento inesperado hizo que las cosas se dieran vuelta.

Eren había abierto los ojos.

El cuerpo de Levi se tensó y sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

¿Cómo es que ese maldito mocoso había logrado romper el hechizo?

El chico le miraba con estupefacción. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ¿Por qué había un hombre encima de él?

Debido a la oscuridad del lugar difícilmente podía saber de quién se trataba, sin embargo, estaba completamente espantado. Estuvo a punto de lanzar un grito agudo cuando de pronto, su intento se vio frustrado tras su boca haber sido cubierta por esas frías manos.

Sudaba frío y su cuerpo temblaba. Poco después pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba semidesnudo frente a ese hombre que le miraba con fervor. Trató de quitarse esas manos de encima, pero le resultaba imposible por la enorme cantidad de fuerza que ese sujeto tenía.

Removía su cuerpo en múltiples sacudidas, pero era imposible. Ese tipo le sometía de manera audaz, impidiéndole escapatoria. Se sentía acorralado. No podía ni siquiera hablar de los nervios. No podía emitir ni siquiera algún sonido, como si su garganta estuviese obstruida, o sus cuerdas vocales hubiesen sido arrancadas.

No tenía por donde huir.

¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

_**Debería sacar un magister por dejar a medio mundo sumergido en la duda. ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Y la pregunta del millón ¿Qué irá a hacer Levi frente a esta situación? Esperen y verán -risa maligna-.**_

_**Ahora, me dedicaré responder a algunos "guests" que no les puedo responder por no tener cuenta.**_

_**AraXD27: Me da mucho gusto que te haya encantado. Como verás, aquí esta el capítulo ¿Qué te pareció? Espero que también te haya gustado :)**_

_**Criss Crosszeria: Jajaja, exacto. Rivaille se siente extrañamente atraído hacia Eren. Ya veremos cómo les va a esta hermosa pareja. Me alegro que te haya gustado.**_

_**Izza-chan: Sí. Aquí está la continuación, de verdad, muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**satii: El lemon infaltable que prometí por fin está aquí, muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**mirna: La continuación al fin salió a la luz, y me costó bastante, pero esto salió. Espero te haya gustado.**_

_**Kisara: ¿De verdad? Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Espero te siga gustando en algún futuro, me hace muy feliz saber eso.**_

_**urutakarai: ¿Casarme? ¡Pero si aún soy muy joven! Jaja, sí. Me gusta mucho The GazettE, hasta los fui a ver en vivo cuando fueron a mi país (Chile) Fui muy feliz por eso. Era ver unos verdaderos ángeles caídos tocando sensualmente en ese pequeño escenario. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi fic, aparte de mi redacción. Eso me anima para seguir mejorando día a día, realmente te lo agradezco. Y como prometí, aquí está la continuación.**_

_**ritz: Levi es un sádico malvado, siempre aprovechándose del pobre Eren. Respecto a lo de Hanji, pensaba hacer algo parecido pero sin lemon para solo poner a nuestro querido Eren celoso (spoiler), jeje. Me alegro que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**Koteplz3: No sé si lo que leíste haya sido bonito y satisfactorio para ti, espero que sí. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)**_

_**Sin más que decir, me despido.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

Edit: Se me había olvidado mencionar, la escena del super "flashback" donde sale Mikasa, es sumamente importante para situaciones futuras. De a poco iré especificando con lujo y detalle de qué se trata todo eso, para los que no entendieron, pues esa era la idea.


	5. Impulso Reprimido

_**¿Hola qué tal? Hermosos seres del Señor. Aquí Carol reportándose con un nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Como sé que muchos quedaron inconformes con el capítulo anterior al haberlos trolleado cruelmente con el lemon, escribí lo más que pude para traerles lo más pronto posible un capítulo nuevo (además temí por mi vida tras haber sido amenazada severamente por manzanaverde y su elmo asesino, o el ladrillo del mal de Usagi Mitzui. Oh, Dios. Fue terrible :'c)**_

_**Y aquí está, me ha salido más corto que los otros porque bueno, este capítulo es como la continuación del otro, así que agradezcan nomas.**_

_**Una vez más quería agradecerles por sus hermosos reviews, eso me motiva a seguir con la historia ¡Muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Antes de partir un sensual:**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**_

_**Advertencias: Relación chicoxchico, si no te gusta no lo leas.**_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5****: Impulso Reprimido**

_Te siento, me estoy desvaneciendo…_

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Su rostro se palideció por completo tras ver esa ferviente mirada a través de esos ojos filosos y rasgados que le observaban con una furia inexplicable, resplandeciendo en un tono carmesí. Estaba aprisionado entre esas piernas y aferrado con fuerza contra la cama por ese brazo poderoso, mientras que el otro se arremolinaba en su boca. Sus muñecas le dolían por la fuerza de la mano que le apretujaba, haciendo que llegasen a quedar blancas de toda esa opresión, como si estuviese encadenado. Por más que intentase moverse, no podía. Una fuerza extraña se lo impedía.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado, sintiendo un calor ardiente proveniente del sujeto que le acorralaba, y también entre sus piernas, extendiéndose con ímpetu alrededor de su cuerpo. Sudaba frío y los nervios le invadían, sus ojos estaban totalmente desorbitados. Tragaba duro y su corazón palpitaba mientras jadeaba a más no poder, emanando un aire fogoso.

Esa figura sobre él era tremendamente terrorífica, y su miedo comenzaba por no poder reconocer con exactitud quién o qué rayos era aquel individuo.

El extraño sujeto acercó su rostro con lentitud al suyo, observando esos ojos que le miraban con fiereza y sintiendo poco a poco el aliento vehemente colisionando con sus labios y escurriéndose a través de su cavidad oral.

El joven castaño giró su cabeza intentando alejarse, apegándose con plenitud a la almohada y hundiéndose en ella. Pero parecía ser que aquel hombre era insistente y dirigió la mano que le tapaba la boca a su entrepierna, acariciándola de un lado hacia el otro, mientras que de un raudo movimiento acercó su rostro y le besó con voracidad, invadiendo su boca y adentrando su lengua hasta su paladar que se mezclaba con su saliva. Eren se contorsionó de sobremanera, desquitándose de ese beso forzoso que llegaba a romperle las encías, revolviendo su cabeza con intensidad en múltiples quejidos. Cada movimiento que ese sujeto emitía provocaba que su cuerpo reaccionara en diversos espasmos, por lo que no podía evitar lanzar uno que otro gemido en signo de incomodidad. El ojiverde se concentraba en tratar de mover uno de sus músculos y se removía intentando zafarse, pero no había caso.

Sabía que había tenido un sueño húmedo con su exnovia, pero aun así ¿Por qué ese calor aún persistía? Sus brazos y piernas se estremecían por el miedo y también por la enorme temperatura. Eran dos cosas totalmente opuestas y eso le hacía quedar completamente confundido. Su mente estaba hecha un lío, por dentro quería zafarse de los agarres de ese individuo, pero por fuera, su cuerpo parecía disfrutar de esos toqueteos, todo tras haber despertado de un sueño que no debiese haber tenido.

De pronto, el ávido beso fue cortado con brusquedad dejando sus labios unidos por un hilillo de saliva. El chico ya casi estaba sin aliento y respiraba con dificultad intentando tomar aire. Posteriormente, Levi comenzó a lamer con lasciva su mandíbula, succionando con la boca su piel morena. Ah, era tremendamente deliciosa. Eren gimoteó por ese repentino contacto, y su temple aumentaba por cada mordida labial que le daba. Una lengua húmeda y osada repasaba su tez remarcando con saliva cada trozo de carne. La cabeza del sujeto bajó a sus pezones y comenzó a sorberlos de forma intemperante, mientras que su mano continuaba acariciando su miembro, palpándolo desde la base hasta la punta con sus dedos. Su cuerpo se retorcía y su espalda se arqueaba hacia atrás apretando sus puños con fuerza.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ese hombre le estaba haciendo eso? Quería escapar, pero no podía. Lo peor es que cada caricia se sentía malditamente bien. Una sensación que jamás en su vida había experimentado.

El ojiverde comenzó a jadear por cada sacudida que le daba ese sujeto, y un calor intenso invadía cada músculo de su cuerpo, acrecentándose por montones. Su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración entrecortada, y un sudor ardiente se asomaba por los poros de su piel.

Rivaille, por otro lado, no sabía lo que hacía en realidad. Esta situación era completamente inesperada, puesto que no había salido como lo planeó

¿Cómo demonios es que ese chiquillo había despertado? Estaba seguro de haberle hecho el conjuro que correspondía, pero al parecer a ese niño lo había subestimado, puesto que fue capaz de romper el hechizo fácilmente. Probablemente podría ser capaz de manejar su afinidad espiritual en algún futuro si él lo quisiese.

Quería detenerse, realmente quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, sus impulsos demoniacos le estaban nublando el juicio y por si fuera poco, su razón. Debía dejarlo ya… más no podía, estaba al borde de la desesperación.

_Comer._ Era en lo único que pensaba.

Respiraba algo agitado y sus dientes rechinaban con irritación.

—D-detente…—Señaló Eren en murmullos ahogados—Ah… n-no…—Suplicaba.

Pero el pelinegro no le hacía caso, estaba ensimismado en sus deseos carnales. Tenía que alimentarse, y ya lo estaba haciendo. La energía sexual que emanaba el muchacho era suficiente para recargar su cuerpo.

_Pero necesitaba más._

¿Cómo podría resistirse? El rostro de ese muchacho estaba sumido en el placer, sus ropajes estaban a medio desvestir dejando entrever ese bien formado torso al descubierto. A pesar de las múltiples heridas y parches adheridos a su piel, no se comparaba a la belleza que podía apreciar con sus propios ojos.

Había anhelado demasiado este momento por mucho tiempo…

Sujetó su mandíbula sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y presionó nuevamente sus labios contra las del muchacho. Eren emitía súplicas y gemidos que se ahogaban en su garganta, mientras agitaba su cabeza hacia todos lados, intentando evadir el beso que irrumpía hasta el fondo de su cavidad.

Pero, extrañamente, poco a poco los forcejeos empezaron a disminuir como si el muchacho se estuviese dando por vencido, o como si su cuerpo se hubiese debilitado de golpe.

Rivaille se percató de ello y quiso probar soltándole las muñecas.

Nada pasó. Al parecer, se estaba rindiendo.

Continuó con el beso y el sabor de sus labios era increíblemente plácido. Lamía los adentros de su boca de manera lánguida. Lo degustaba, lo mordisqueaba, lo absorbía, lo devoraba en medio de múltiples caricias.

El pelinegro se sorprendió tras sentir unas manos trémulas y tímidas aferrarse a su espalda, sujetando con fuerza sus ropajes, mientras que el beso forzoso comenzaba a convertirse en uno correspondido, moviendo sus labios con vehemencia y adentrando sus lenguas, jugando entre ellas, saboreando cada pared de su cavidad. El cuerpo del muchacho temblaba, y su aliento se oía entrecortado. Ese sonido era como una melodía para él. Suave, exquisita y deleitable. Al parecer ese chico se estaba dejando llevar por sus impulsos.

_La represión mueve montañas._ Decía.

Pudo sentir con mayor cercanía el increíble calor que emanaba de su piel, mientras distintas partes de su cuerpo convulsionaban envueltos en el placer. Rivaille se acopló entre los muslos de Eren sin abandonar sus labios mientras que éste, de forma temerosa y algo indecisa, acomodaba sus piernas rodeando sus caderas.

Eren no tenía idea de lo que hacía. A pesar de estar muerto de miedo, sentía una enorme necesidad por querer satisfacerse, permitiendo que un completo extraño lo tocase por doquier y a la vez engancharse cada vez más hacia él. Tal vez por el estrés que tuvo que pasar durante su primer día de escuela fue lo que le permitió dejarse llevar, o quizás por lo enormemente débil que se sentía debido a un evidente desgaste tanto físico como emocional. De todas formas, se sentía demasiado caliente como para pensar con claridad, pues unas fuertes descargas eléctricas hacían que su cuerpo serpenteara y los músculos de su vientre se tensaran envueltos en placer.

El demonio no lo pensó más, y comenzó a estrujar el miembro del muchacho deslizando su mano con avidez, mientras que a la vez besaba con brusquedad el resto de su piel, desde sus labios hasta su mentón, desde su mandíbula hasta su clavícula, hasta llegar finalmente a su torso. El cuerpo del menor se enroscaba por esas malditas caricias placenteras, y sin que él lo quisiese, su cuerpo comenzó a remecerse de forma autómata buscando de alguna manera disfrutar más de esos agasajos. Estaba sumergido en una lucha mental entre el placer y la razón. Pero al parecer, el contacto físico era más fuerte que su propio juicio. Eran tantas sensaciones religadas al mismo tiempo que una gota de saliva se deslizaba por su mentón y lanzaba uno que otro quejido, mientras su cuerpo se encorvaba cada vez más y sus manos se aglomeraban en los ropajes de esa ardiente espalda, uniéndose más al cuerpo del otro.

El muchacho comenzó a gimotear mucho más fuerte conforme las caricias aumentaban, pero fue acallado inmediatamente cuando el hombre lo tomó de sus cabellos, atrayendo su rostro al suyo con otro beso sorpresivo que engullía sus labios sin mayor cuidado.

—Ah… hmm—Gimoteaba Eren en medio de ese beso febril que era correspondido de forma involuntaria.

_No grites, mocoso. Te oirán._ Gruñía Levi para sus adentros.

Eren estaba pronto a llegar al orgasmo, y sus caderas se removían cada vez con mayor intensidad. Sus jadeos aumentaban en forma pulsante en medio de esa boca que disipaba sus labios, y las palpadas en su miembro se hacían cada vez más poderosas. Sudaba a mares y cada vez más, sus manos se aferraban la tela de la ropa del sujeto que abrazaba a tal punto de poder rasgarlas en cualquier momento.

El calor y la adrenalina se disiparon tan pronto como un líquido espeso se derramó sobre el colchón de la cama mientras un poderoso gemido era sofocado por ese beso sin control. Un calor intenso invadió sus entrañas, un estremecimiento mortal más unos jadeos descontrolados, fueron los factores culmines que permitieron que Eren cayera sumergido en la inconsciencia tras un repentino desmayo.

Rivaille observó claramente cuando los brazos del joven caían inertes sobre el colchón de la cama, indicando que había caído sumido en un largo sueño. Se levantó de inmediato tras darse cuenta de ello. No había alcanzado a llegar más allá, pero tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerle más daño de lo que ya le había hecho.

Su cuerpo se sentía en la gloria, completamente renovado, como si en forma humana hubiese dormido mil siglos. Mucho más que cuando se alimentaba de las energías de Hanji. Sentía un perfecto poder que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, más un éxtasis insaciable y una sensación de superioridad. Tenía que admitirlo, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así.

Pero… aun cuando se sentía increíblemente bien, no podía quitarse de la cabeza un sentimiento de culpabilidad que invadía cada parte de su ser. Durante ese brusco forcejeo, en su mente sólo divagaba la lujuria, y su cuerpo no se detenía por más que lo quisiese. Esa enorme culpa se incrementó al momento de divisar en los ojos del muchacho unas ligeras lágrimas asomándose por las orillas, derramándose de par en par y deslizándose a lo largo de su rostro.

Sus ojos se abrieron en perfectas redondeles.

Oh, no. Realmente le había hecho algo horrible.

Miró al muchacho con mayor atención y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sudado y sin aliento. Aun si se encontraba inconsciente, su cuerpo seguía temblando. Acercó su mano con delicadeza para remover una de sus lágrimas pero vaya sorpresa que se tomó tras ver que la cabeza de éste reaccionaba bruscamente por ese ínfimo contacto removiéndose sin despertar.

Rivaille se asustó por eso, realmente lo hizo ¿Él teniendo miedo? Sí que lo hacía. Todo por un chiquillo de no más de dieciséis años de edad.

Comenzó a recordar todos esos días cuando Eren aún era un infante. Después de firmar el contrato, posterior al ritual de sucesión realizado por su padre, sintió curiosidad por saber quién sería la pobre víctima de sus motivos alimenticios. Aunque claro, a él le daba lo mismo, los humanos le repugnaban. Sin embargo, jamás esperó que ese crío le fuese a cautivar de alguna forma su podrido corazón, tras haberlo estado viendo en esa ciénaga durante años. Se preguntaba por qué habrá sido ¿Capricho? ¿Interés? ¿Atracción? No lo sabía. Sólo se dedicaba a observar esas grandes orbitas verdes que resplandecían por cada sonrisa traslúcida que él daba. Por cada gesto de alegría. Por cada risa emitida. Por cada travesura efectuada. Por cada torcedura de esos finos labios.

Un extraño deseo en su interior comenzó a surgir por cada día que pasaba. En su pecho pareciese que una enorme llama ardiente quemaba su condenada alma y cada una de las paredes de su cuerpo se deshacía a pedazos. Quizás su atracción también se debía a que ese chiquillo tampoco era humano, y podría aprovechar que su alma estuviese atada a él y le perteneciese en su totalidad, para poder tomarlo y hacerlo suyo. Tuvo que esperar muchos años para que pudiese utilizarlo de alguna forma, pues tampoco era un jodido monstruo ni mucho menos le serviría un cuerpo en esas condiciones para poder saciarlo. De todas formas, daba igual cuál fuese el motivo, ese muchacho le hacía sentir algo en su interior.

Tuvo las intenciones de borrarle la memoria nuevamente.

Rodeó la cabeza de Eren con su fría mano y comenzó a pronunciar un conjuro.

Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien. Sus poderes nuevamente se habían bloqueado, impidiéndole terminar con su cometido.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

Estaba completamente desconcertado, su poder había sido misteriosamente neutralizado por el mocoso sin tener explicación alguna. ¿Por qué algo así estaba sucediendo? Jamás en toda su existencia le había pasado algo parecido. Por más que lo intentaba, no resultaba. Al parecer, estaba en un grave aprieto.

Ahora, lo más importante ¿Cómo podría lograr que el chico no se diera cuenta?

Era bastante inexperto con esto de engañar a los humanos –o el intento de ello–. Lo único que recordaba tras haber tenido que oír uno de los tantos discursos absurdos de su compañera Hanji –que agradecía enormemente haberle puesto atención justo en esa parte– era que, si no era posible hacer el conjuro, se podría escoger la opción de confundirlo, sin que el sujeto fuese capaz de distinguir lo real de la fantasía. Lo único que debía hacer era… Bueno, dejarlo inconsciente. Cosa que ya estaba hecha de todas formas. Para después, dejarlo tal cual estaba al comienzo, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Suspiró resignado.

Este no era un truco que funcionaría todas las veces, pero era lo único que se podía hacer hasta ahora.

A la mañana siguiente Eren despertó con su cuerpo increíblemente adolorido. Estaba un poco aturdido ¿Dónde se encontraba? Ese lugar no era su habitación. Miró hacia todos lados en signo de averiguar su localidad. Vio un reloj a su lado indicando que eran las seis quince de la madrugada. Claro, de pronto recordó todos los acontecimientos que había vivido el día anterior. Estaba en la enfermería de esa estúpida escuela, después de haber recibido una horrorosa paliza el día de ayer, la cual no se la regalaba a nadie (excepto al autor de esa tunda, ya se vengaría de él). Se sobó los párpados con sus dedos tratando de despertar y paseó su palma por su hinchado rostro. Se tocó los parches que traía puesto en su cara que ya estaban que se salían, y se los sacó sin ningún tipo de sutileza, de todas formas, esas cosas molestaban.

Se sentía cansado, increíblemente cansado. No sabía por qué.

¿Cómo era posible eso si había dormido como tronco durante toda la noche? Incluso había tenido un sueño agradable con Christa, su exnovia. Además, el sueño había sido tan _real_ que sentía como si lo hubiese vivido en carne propia. Sentía las caricias que iban y venían, esos remezones, esos estremecimientos, esas sacudidas, esos besos hambrientos, ese calor intenso, ese deseo morboso y carnal… Inclusive, su cuerpo _recordaba_ todas esas sensaciones. Era extraño. Repentinamente comenzó a sentir unos _toqueteos _en su piel, como si unas manos invisibles estuviesen rozando con su tez morena en ese preciso instante. Su cuerpo se estremecía de tan sólo pensarlo y un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Cuando de improvisto, recordó su sueño con nitidez. Había tenido un sueño húmedo, sí, lo había tenido. Pero no sólo con Christa, _alguien más_ se había aparecido ahí.

Y recordaba esa silueta con complejidad. Unas imágenes borrosas le llegaban a la mente, unas escenas _demasiado reales._ Se asustó, horriblemente se asustó. Un espantoso dolor punzante se incrustó en su cabeza al momento de intentar acordarse de esas imágenes. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de forma excesiva, no sabía muy bien por qué. Pero el hecho de ponerse a pensar en ello, un miedo gigantesco predominaba en su mente junto con una sensación de deseo carnal. Era enfermamente confuso, no podía organizar bien sus ideas. Pero tenía la impresión de haber sentido eso de forma real. Recordaba con certeza unas manos frías invadiendo su cuerpo ardiente, un cuerpo diminuto pero a la vez dominante encima de él, una lengua atrevida recorriendo su torso y el resto de su piel, un aliento vehemente adentrándose en sus oídos, y finalmente, su figura, como la de un hombre… Un momento ¿Un hombre? Creía estar seguro de ello… era una silueta masculina ¿Pero por qué un hombre? Además, sentía que esa figura ya la había visto antes, similar a una persona que difícilmente podía reconocer. Su piel se erizó al momento de recordar unos ojos. Fríos, imperantes y aterradores, en los cuales un fuerte color escarlata prevalecía en ellos, más un brillo inexplicable en medio de la oscuridad.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza en el instante en que pensaba en aquellas escenas, y sin saber por qué, se abrazó a sí mismo, como si intentase protegerse de algo, agarrándose con fuerza sus adoloridos brazos.

De pronto, sintió unos pasos acercarse hacia él.

Eren levantó la vista para saber de quién se trataba. Una silueta se posaba detrás de unas cortinas que colgaban del techo rodeando la camilla, las cuales impedían la vista desde la entrada que misteriosamente no tenía puerta. Las cortinas fueron removidas de par en par dejando entre ver la figura de una mujer de pecas pronunciadas con una mirada bastante discrepante.

—Ya despertaste, engendro—Dijo la muchacha con una mirada seria.

—E-enfermera Ymir…—Pronunció Eren un tanto nervioso, aún estaba un poco desorientado.

—Ya es de mañana y en un rato más debes mover tu trasero a clases, así que levántate y ve a tu habitación.

—¡S-sí!—Asintió el ojiverde algo vacilante. Se destapó rápidamente de las cubiertas y se sentó en las orillas de la cama.

—¿Por qué te sacaste los parches?—Preguntó la mujer castaña enarcando una ceja.

—Porque me eran molestos…—Bufó Eren acariciándose su mejilla hinchada.

—Sí que eres un imbécil—Remarcó la última palabra con repulsión.

El muchacho sólo gruñó por lo bajo por esa evidente hostilidad que la mujer le encaraba. Pero no podía quejarse mucho, ya que ella misma había sido la que se encargó de curar sus heridas. Se puso de pie con facilidad, pero algo pasó que sus rodillas perdieron el equilibrio y cayó directo al suelo.

—¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué demonios?!—Refunfuñó el moreno tras no saber qué le había pasado.

Sus piernas no respondían en absoluto y no lograba entender el por qué. Su cuerpo se sentía demasiado debilitado como si le hubiesen robado energía o muchos años de vida. Se impulsó con los brazos como pudo del suelo, pero estos también temblaban, dejándolo completamente inmovilizado.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

La mujer de cabello cobrizo solo se limitó a encorvar una ceja, mirando al muchacho de reojo desde arriba.

_Ese maldito le robó demasiada energía._ Se dijo a sí misma.

Ymir se inclinó frente a Eren y le ofreció una mano.

—Levántate—Ordenó la chica.

El castaño sólo la quedó mirando totalmente atónito.

—¿Qué esperas? Párate ya—Espetó la mujer.

El muchacho le hizo caso al acto y le tomó la mano enseguida. Sin embargo, al momento de hacerlo, al sentir el fuerte contacto de su extremidad, sintió como si lo hubiesen devuelto a la vida. Una enorme cantidad de energía se le fue transmitida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como si estuviese completamente rejuvenecido. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? No estaba muy seguro, pero ahora se sentía muy bien. Miró a Ymir fijamente, tratando de hallar en su mirada alguna respuesta aparente, pero ella solo le mostraba la misma cara de siempre, sin ningún tipo de alteración. Ya no quería pensar más acerca de nada, quizás sólo estaba alucinando. Eran demasiadas cosas juntas en su cabeza, y sentía que en cualquier momento le podría estallar por la confusión. Se paró sin mayor problema, se colocó los zapatos y se dirigió a la salida, destinándole una última mirada a la mujer antes de marcharse.

—Muchas gracias—Agradeció el muchacho para después salir de la enfermería.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**Ya a partir del próximo capítulo partiremos con el drama, y poco a poco muchos acontecimientos que quizás los hayan dejado confundidos serán desatados. Oh, sí. Prepárense mentalmente, muchas sorpresas les esperan.**_

_**Hay algunos guests que no les puedo responder por no tener cuenta, así que les contestaré por aquí.**_

_**Kisara: Sí, el romance ya llegará. No te preocupes. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)**_

_**JimeHyuuga37: Juro que casi me caí de la silla por tu chiste. Me causo mucha gracia, jaja. Me da mucho gusto que te agrade mi fic, de verdad te lo agradezco. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**AraXD: ¡Sí! Lo siento, prometo nunca más hacerlo de nuevo (espero). Me alegra que te guste mi historia, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo ¡Muchas gracias!**_

_**Y muchas gracias a todos. Sin más que decir, me despido.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	6. Revelación

_**Primero que todo quería darle las gracias a la hermosa Panquequito por haberme ayudado con el final de este capítulo. Estaba un poco estancada y sin ella, no lo habría podido terminar hoy ¡Muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Ahora, quería disculparme por haberme tardado en actualizar. Estoy entrando en una etapa que se llama "finales" en mi Universidad y he estado algo atareada. Por lo que, por el momento, no podré avanzar tan rápido (Pero pronto saldré de vacaciones y tendré todo el tiempo del mundo, yeeey)**_

_**Una vez más, quisiera agradecerles por todos los reviews que me han dejado (Y a mis queridos favs y followers también) Eso me motiva a seguir con la historia.**_

_**A continuación se revelarán algunas cosillas que no sé si los deje algo confundidos. Sin embargo, si ese es el caso, todos los acontecimientos de la trama irán desatándose y explicándose conforme la trama vaya avanzando.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, corresponden a su respectivo autor.**_

_**Sin nada más que decir ¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6****: Revelación**

_¡Destino! No puedo incurrir en esta mentira __  
__¡Te lo he tratado de decir! __  
__Tus dañinas mentiras se están revelando…_

Se encontraba sentado con su codo apoyado sobre el escritorio de la oficina, mientras que el dorso de su mano se mantenía afirmando su mentón y sus ojos azules miraban el trozo de papel que leía detenidamente. Sus cabellos rubios resplandecían por la luz matutina del sol que se adentraba por el vidrio impecable y reluciente que a esa hora rondaba, iluminando además su traje magistral de finas vestiduras eclesiásticas, compuestas por una túnica de amplias mangas y un capuchón de color blanco.

Una gota de sudor recorría con lentitud su frente en signo de ansiedad e incomodidad, como si estuviese en un estado de trance. Sin embargo su rostro se encontraba completamente sereno observando una serie documentos que una de sus manos sostenía. No lo demostraba abiertamente, pero muy en su interior estaba a punto de estallar. Dentro de su boca, unos dientes rechinaban con fuerza como si en cualquier momento se fuesen a romper, y su ceño se fruncía de vez en cuando, dando algunas leves señales de cuan afligido estaba.

Miró la fecha de su calendario intentando confirmar una teoría que había estado rondando por su cabeza durante toda la mañana. Una que hace muchos años había surgido, pero que sólo en estos últimos días se había hecho más recurrente. Sí, una teoría que de forma alarmante se había convertido en una _profecía_, la cual había sido inevitablemente prevista desde _aquel día_.

El día en que su destino tomaría otro rumbo tras descubrir la verdad oculta en el sacramento de _Los Libros Prohibidos,_ que actualmente estaban desaparecidos hasta la fecha. Dichas escrituras contenían una de las más grandes conjeturas propuestas por la boca de un demonio que hace mucho tiempo había encerrado y se había convertido en esa extraña hoja de papel que su mano tenía en su poder.

Cerró sus ojos y recordó las últimas palabras pronunciadas por ese ser minutos antes de ser sellado.

La Revelación.

_"La espada de fuego arderá con la ira. La balanza se romperá. Y el Tártaro y el Edén conspirarán. El Renacimiento surgirá. Los Afortunados yacerán, El Descenso los maldecirá y La Resiliencia culminará"._

Estampó el papel con furia sobre el escritorio con una de sus manos. Pensar en aquella frase hacía que se le pusieran los nervios de punta, más aun si se trataba de algo que sabía con certeza estaba pronto a suceder si no era cuidadoso. Esa simple hoja que poseía no era un documento cualquiera, sino que era algo mucho más importante que eso. Era una hoja escéptica, de bordes dorados y despliegues plateados, cuyo encabezado tenía anotado una extraña simbología.

**μαντειον****.**

Traducido como:

**Oráculo.**

Sonaba tonto y contradictorio, pero el hecho de que un miembro del clero como él pretendiese fiarse de esa clase de cosas, era algo bastante novedoso. La noción de "Oráculo" más el de las "Sagradas Escrituras Bíblicas" no eran dos conceptos que iban estrechamente de la mano. Resultaba algo confuso. Era tremendamente ridículo confiar en el vaticinio de una creencia enteramente ajena a la cristiana.

Su posición como pastor le obligaba firmemente a seguir la doctrina al pie de la letra, siendo siempre fiel a su religión, pues su cuerpo y alma estaban entregados completamente al Creador desde que tenía memoria; dando fe a la suma lealtad que le tenía a sus creencias, sus costumbres, su estilo de vida. Pero además de ello, por el simple hecho de fiarse del cristianismo, según él, necesariamente había que creer en lo sobrenatural.

Y es que él durante toda su vida había tenido una cierta afinidad espiritual. Había nacido con el _don_, como decían algunos. Desde muy pequeño, había desarrollado una extraña habilidad de discernir el entorno que le rodeaba desde otro punto de vista. Él era una de las pocas personas que realmente había logrado comprender a mayores rasgos el significado de "Ver para creer", específicamente en aquello que era _intangible._ La capacidad de ser susceptible a la energía espiritual. Dicho de otra forma: Ver espíritus y demonios.

No obstante, jamás pensó que algo más alarmante existía aparte de estos hitos. De manera inesperada, su percepción del mundo logró dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados tras descubrir su verdadero propósito en la vida.

Él más que nadie, sabía el verdadero motivo de su _don._ Lo supo desde el primer momento cuando _aquel_ ser de alas blancas como la nieve descendió de los cielos. Sus plumas destellaban como luciérnagas nocturnas y sus ojos oscuros pero extrañamente relucientes le observaban, mientras se postraba ante él en un claro signo de respeto.

"_Tal vez no lo entiendas del todo por el momento, pero he venido hasta aquí porque tienes un propósito importante que cumplir en esta vida, mi Maestro". _

En aquel entonces, no le sorprendía poder ver a criaturas divinas o cualquier otro tipo de especie fuera de este mundo. Lo que le dejaba aturdido, era el hecho de que le hablara. No lo comprendía del todo (mucho menos entendía el por qué ese ser le había dicho eso) pero la suavidad de sus palabras le eran suficientes para convencerse de que ese ángel tenía un buen motivo por el cual lo buscaba. Y no se equivocó tras saberlo más tarde…

Sintió que alguien tocó la puerta, sacándolo completamente de sus pensamientos. Sacudió su cabeza unos leves instantes tratando de calmarse y dejar de pensar demasiado. Elevó su voz para pronunciar un certero "adelante" y lentamente la puerta se abrió.

Diviso una figura de cabello azabache, cuerpo delgado, esbelto y de baja estatura ingresar a la sala.

—Erwin…—Señaló el hombre que entraba, cerrando sigilosamente la puerta.

El rubio alzó la vista y afiló su mirada tras oír esa voz que su mente rechazaba.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Rivaille?—El ojiazul enmarcó su nombre con repudio. Un silencio incómodo surgió dentro de la habitación, y ambos hombres se miraron fijos durante unos instantes, generando un ambiente hostil.

El aludido ignoró esa molesta mirada y soltó un suspiro audible, señalando:

—Tenemos un problema… y uno muy grande—Declaró mientras acomodaba su postura y metía la mano dentro de uno de sus bolsillos.

—Habla—Erwin entrelazo sus dedos y apoyó su mentón en ellos con los codos en el escritorio, dando la señal de que estaba dispuesto a escucharle.

Era tremendamente evidente que esos sujetos no se llevasen bien en lo absoluto. El pelinegro sabía perfectamente el por qué. Sin embargo, eso a él poco le importaba. Ambos estaban obligados a tener que _trabajar_ en equipo de todas formas.

—No soy capaz de controlar a Eren—Pronunció el azabache y el otro ni se inmutó en mostrar alguna señal de alteración. En lugar de eso, se limitó a entrecerrar sus ojos asentando su mirada en el sujeto y quedando de manera pensativa.

¿Que no era capaz de controlarlo?

—¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó intentando comprender.

—Al parecer ese mocoso tiene la capacidad de _anular_ mis poderes—Aseguró—Probablemente en muy poco tiempo logre romper el _contrato_ fácilmente.

Erwin pestañeó un par de veces tratando de procesar las palabras profesadas por Rivaille. No es que a él le desagradara del todo la idea de que ese muchacho pudiese recuperar su libertad si así lo quisiese y fuese capaz de soltarse de los agarres de aquel sujeto, cuya identidad conocía perfectamente. Él sabía que Levi era un demonio. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento no tenía otras opciones, el hecho de que ese chiquillo pudiese hacerlo, no era una muy buena idea y sería enormemente problemático para su propósito en común con ese ser.

—Sabes perfectamente el problema que acarrearía esta situación—Advirtió el rubio en un tono severo—No me agrada en lo absoluto el tener que unir fuerzas contigo. Pero hacemos esto porque algo _mucho más grande_ nos acecha y amenaza con _derrocar_ todo lo que conocemos.

Rivaille agudizó su mirada tras oír esas palabras ¿Qué diablos se creía él? No era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de ello. Tampoco era como si él estuviese plenamente de acuerdo con estar de lado de un humano que podría precisamente ser su enemigo. Pero no quedaba otra alternativa, el problema que ambos enfrentaban sobrepasaba sus límites de manera catastrófica.

Sí, una traba que jamás pensaron podría suceder. El simple hecho de que ambos fuesen cómplices no era debido a una mera casualidad, no por nada era un demonio que misteriosamente trabajaba en un internado católico. Era más bien por algo que estaba fuera de su alcance y estaban obligados a que así sea.

_El desequilibrio._

Aquel concepto no debía ser tomado a la ligera. Sino que al contrario, resultaba ser enormemente peligroso y delicado.

_Algo _malo y temeroso amenazaba firmemente con reducir a cenizas lo que era conocido como "creación". Es decir, el mundo. Y esto era algo que dejaba involucrado a dos reinos eternamente opuestos y controversiales: El Cielo y el Infierno.

_La furia de Gaia._

Contradictoriamente, aquello que era llamado "creación" era lo que estaba pronto a manifestarse. Dicho en otras palabras, el mundo, es decir _todo lo que había sido creado_ era lo que se revelaba ante ellos.

Todo ello amenazaba con quebrantar la balanza entre el bien y el mal, mejor conocido como el Mundo Terrenal.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué tenía que ver todo esto con el Contrato?

La respuesta era sencilla: Eren era el resultado de una profecía escrita en _Los Libros Prohibidos, _y prontamente _ellos_ lo tomarían para cumplir un _propósito_ redactado en estos. Sin embargo, el contrato impedía que pudiesen acercarse a él. Por lo que el aquel tratado resultaba ser un impedimento para cumplir su objetivo.

Fue ahí cuandoErwin apareció y acabó siendo la razón principal por la cual Rivaille terminó estando en ese lugar. Al principio no se lo creía para nada. No parecía ser más que una broma de mal gusto por parte de un terco humano. Sin embargo, jamás lo admitiría, pero fue la primera vez que se sintió avasallado por unos ojos sumamente poderosos y penetrantes, fundidos en la indiferencia, como si no le tuvieran miedo. Aseguraba que aquella clase de orbes azules jamás los había visto en su vida, no en su forma, sino que en su mirada.

Y esa voz imperante que se adentró profundamente en sus tímpanos.

"_Tú tienes algo que impedirá que se desate la peor de las catástrofes. Únete a mí e impediremos que __**ellos **__lleguen primero"._

Sus palabras no sonaron como una sugerencia, ni un aviso, mucho menos un comentario al azar. Era una **orden**.

Fue por ello que cedió. Nada más que por eso. Por alguna extraña razón se sintió _controlado_ por esas palabras. Como si aquel sujeto no fuese un ser humano cualquiera. Y no tuvo más opción que acatar.

En resumidas cuentas: El Contrato era lo que permitía que Eren y el mundo siguieran como estaban. Podría ser enormemente inconveniente si en algún momento este pacto resultase ser roto, pues, desataría un caos en el ecosistema.

Y las tres etapas de _La Renovación_ se pondrían en marcha.

Levi chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Era como si toda esta situación fuese una burla impúdica para él. De haber sabido que todo esto del Contrato resultaría ser un enorme dolor en el trasero, jamás hubiese cedido a aceptarlo. Pero la realidad era otra y lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Y la cosa esa del ridículo Oráculo que tienes en tu mano ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Ha cambiado algo en esa hoja desde la última vez?—Preguntó el azabache ignorando las palabras profesadas por el otro.

—Nada—Confesó—Mantiene exactamente la misma fecha, no he logrado que cambie, se aplace o se elimine—Pronunció entre dientes, apretando sus dedos entrelazados.

—Tch—Chasqueó—Qué molesto.

Nuevamente un ambiente hostil se produjo tras ese silencio sepulcral. Era bastante complicado entablar una conversación adecuada y espontánea sin destinar constantemente una mirada de odio y repulsión, como si el uno y el otro fuese el peor ser aborrecible del planeta. Normalmente se dirigían la palabra de forma corta y precisa, sin rodeos de por medio, y sus frases no iban más allá de lo puntual. A decir verdad, sus pláticas no duraban más de quince minutos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, se complementaban entre sí y podían trabajar en equipo, ignorando sus diferencias. Eran capaces de dejar el orgullo de lado y centrarse en su objetivo principal, el cual era mantener el contrato firme del dichoso muchacho misterioso, Eren Jaeger, con el Lazo que le correspondía.

Sin nada más que decir, Rivaille se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, pero no sin antes recibir las últimas palabras impuestas por el Padre.

—Rivaille—Encaró con fastidio, inhalando profundamente como si le costase expresar lo que estaba a punto de decir—Por más que esto me desagrade, no permitas por nada en el mundo que el contrato se rompa.

Aquella frase fue formulada en un tono severo. El ceño del hombre estaba fruncido y de sus ojos no era posible percibir algún brillo aparente. Al contrario, se tornaron oscuros y perfectamente ensombrecidos, como un pozo sin fin.

El azabache simplemente se mantuvo en silencio y lo miró fijo unos instantes, para después desviar su mirada y retirarse del lugar sin mayores inconvenientes.

La puerta fue cerrada simultáneamente.

**(…)**

Definitivamente todo iba de mal en peor. Después de que había salido de la enfermería tras su cuerpo haber sido inexplicablemente cargado de energía, volvió a la habitación que le correspondía con el objetivo de no dirigirle la mirada a ese detestable sujeto que desafortunadamente era su compañero de cuarto. No mucho tiempo pasó cuando volvió a reencontrarse con ese con cara de caballo que por suerte yacía plácidamente durmiendo en su cama, pues era importante recordar que aún era muy temprano en la mañana y todavía nadie se levantaría siquiera al baño. Incluso le extrañaba el hecho de haber visto a la enfermera Ymir apoyada en el marco de la puerta casi a las seis de la madrugada para decirle que era hora de levantarse.

Pudo ducharse y vestirse sin mayores problemas. Esta vez no tendría que encontrarse con ese sujeto cara a cara. Y si lo hacía, haría el intento de ignorarlo lo más que pudiera, antes de que se le tirase encima a molerlo a patadas.

El resto de la mañana había sido normal, estaba solo como esperaba. Tomó desayuno tranquilamente mientras otros le miraban con rencor. Tal parecía ser que las apariencias, el prejuicio y la arrogancia era lo que predominaba en esa horrible escuela. Y no pareció haber sido diferente durante el transcurso de su jornada dentro del aula de clases.

El ambiente para él era tremendamente tenso. Si pensaba que ese lugar era malo, ahora creía que era terriblemente horrendo. No sabía cómo interpretar ese extraño sentimiento que tenía. De vez en cuando se sentía ignorado, otras veces observado y en otras ocasiones también repudiado. Todas esas características juntas le eran tremendamente incómodas. Se sentía espantosamente ajeno a ese mundo, como pez fuera del agua, puesto que por más que lo intentase, no lo conseguía. No lograba acostumbrarse en lo más mínimo a ese lugar, ni seguir el ritmo –aunque claro, era su segundo día estando allí–. Y todo era principalmente por culpa de esa situación discrepante que ellos mismos le encaraban. No podía concentrarse bien por todas esas miradas fijas que lo fulminaban con odio. Constantemente sentía cosas en su espalda, para después darse cuenta de que eran papeles hechos bolitas con saliva y se lanzaban con bombillas. Y uno que otro cuchicheo a sus alrededores que no pasaban desapercibidos por él.

Era el máximo descaro que todos esos sujetos le brindaban.

El profesor hablaba y hablaba, y no paraba de hablar. En reiteradas ocasiones lo vio morderse la lengua tan fuertemente hasta tal punto de rompérsela –otra vez– y hacérsela sangrar, que el aquel hombre de facciones casi arrugadas tuvo que detener la clase para quejarse del dolor y maldecir por lo bajo. Parecía un idiota.

Sonó el timbre para la salida, ya era hora, quería irse de ese lugar, se sentía cansado.

Miró la hora de su reloj y pudo verificar que aquella clase era la última en el día. Por el gran ventanal se podía apreciar los rayos del sol que atravesaban el vidrio mientras que este ya comenzaba a bajar, indicando que estaba pronto a comenzar el atardecer. Las clases eran increíblemente extensas, con demasiado contenido para como para una sola. Durante todo ese lapsus de tiempo ya había escrito más de diez páginas de materia en cada uno de sus cuadernos.

Jamás había escrito tanto en su vida en un tan corto período de tiempo, lo cual para él era prácticamente una tortura. Sin embargo, su masacre no llegaba hasta ahí. A pesar de que las clases ya habían terminado, quedaba una cosa más por hacer.

—Alumnos—Llamó el profesor alzando la voz—Recuerden que tienen quince minutos de recreo, después deberán dirigirse a la Sala de Estudio para realizar sus tareas.

Los estudiantes bufaron al mismo tiempo en un tono audible, con desgano. Francamente para Eren eso no se lo esperaba. Creía que su largo día ya había acabado y tendría tiempo de descansar, pero se equivocaba ¿Se habían vuelto locos? ¿Cómo eso de una Sala de Estudio? ¿Hasta qué punto los seguirían exprimiendo como un limón con esa serie de bombardeos de tareas y trabajos que parecían ser interminables? Qué horror. No tenía muchas ganas de pensar en cómo sería todo lo que quedaba por hacer durante el resto del año.

Al rato después de que el profesor se había ido, tomó sus cosas extenuado y tremendamente abatido. Los circuitos en su mente parecían ya no tener conexión. Si seguía pensando, sentía que un vapor ardiente saldría por sus oídos. Ya estaba exhausto.

Se estiró como pudo, para después darse cuenta de que una serie de papeles (mojados y no mojados) caían de su ropa. Algunos con una serie de notas con frases obscenas y otras ofensivas.

"_Perdedor" "Iluso" "Tonto" "Pobre" "Retrasado" "Campesino de mierda" "Puto"._

Frunció el ceño con repudio. Esa última palabra suponía de quién había sido dirigida.

Divisó un grupo de personas riéndose por lo bajo, y murmurando quién sabe qué cosas mientras lo miraban, observando a ese sujeto con cara de yegua que detestaba con todo su ser. No podían ser más cretinos.

Suspiró soltando un aire de amargura. Sería mejor si se iba de ahí de una buena vez. No tenía intenciones de estar más tiempo rodeado de todas esas personas poco agradables.

Comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a la salida. El grupo de jóvenes que se encontraba cerca de él enmudecieron mientras le miraban. Se sentía observado y bastante perturbado. No le agradaba en lo absoluto sentirse como animal de zoológico siendo mirado por los espectadores ¿Qué creían que era? ¿Un salvaje?

Era una persona normal, como todos. La única diferencia era que él provenía de otro lugar. No le veía el problema en eso. No tenían por qué hacerle ver como un bicho raro. Parecía que en cualquier momento todo ese tumulto de gente sacaría sus lanzas para cazarlo y quemarlo. Le resultaba enormemente ridículo.

Siguió caminando, no aguantaría un minuto más estando ahí dentro. Sin embargo, repentinamente sintió un pie postrarse fuertemente sobre su tobillo, haciendo que el castaño cayera recto al suelo. El muchacho impactó vigorosamente contra el pavimento y se golpeó la barbilla, soltando un quejido de dolor.

Miró hacia arriba dándose cuenta del autor de su caída.

—¿Qué tal, puto? ¿Disfrutas estar abajo como las perras?—Dijo Jean mostrando una cara de burla, con los brazos cruzados colocando el pie sobre la cabeza del castaño y hundiéndola con fuerza. Múltiples carcajadas se escuchaban haciendo eco en el salón.

_Maldita yegua estúpida._ Maldijo Eren para sus adentros.

Fulminó su mirada con rabia. Ese sujeto ya se estaba pasando de la raya, se estaba volviendo enfermamente molesto. Arrugó sus cejas y sus ojos se ensombrecieron. Parecía ser que ese individuo tenía prontas ganas de llegar a su muerte.

Tomó su pie con furia incrustando sus uñas sobre la pierna del castaño claro, botándolo al pavimento instantáneamente. Vio cuando el hombre cayó directamente al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente la espalda contra este.

—¡Ah, maldito campesino!—Exclamó el ojimiel envuelto en rabia—¡Me las vas a pagar!

—¡No sé cuál es el puto problema que tienes conmigo maldito bastardo!—Prorrumpió el moreno sumido en la cólera—¡Pero voy a saldar cuentas contigo aquí y ahora!

Eren se abalanzó sobre Jean de manera brutal. Sus ojos verdes detonaban una mirada más allá de la furia indescifrable que tenía en esos momentos. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lanzó un puñetazo certero sobre la mandíbula del más alto. Después, otro, y otro, y otro más. Por cada puñetazo, las heridas del ojimiel se reabrían peligrosamente. Los dientes de su contrincante rechinaban como metal oxidado y su respiración parecía más como la de un animal salvaje devorando a su presa. Un sonido sordo y gutural traspasaba la garganta del moreno semejante al de una bestia enfurecida, y comenzó a aumentar conforme los golpes se hacían mayores. Sus nudillos se enterraban profundamente en la piel del otro deformando su cara por completo. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí, encolerizado hasta tal punto de rasgarle la piel de todos esos garrotazos que no parecían detenerse.

Fue la primera vez en la vida para Jean que había visto unos ojos tan aterradores como los que Eren le otorgaba. No sabía cómo descifrar esa mirada llena de odio, oscura y pervierte que emanaba ese sujeto. Parecía un monstruo iracundo que no parecía tener uso de razón.

¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Jamás se le había cruzado la idea de que ese chico pudiese reaccionar así. Ninguno de sus compañeros había logrado siquiera hacer algo al respecto por la enorme estupefacción y temor que sentían. De tanto el miedo él tampoco era capaz de defenderse y lograr algún contraataque, sino que, se dejaba como si aceptara su destino. Cerró sus ojos pensando lo peor, en el momento exacto cuando logró divisar la mano del ojiverde afilando su puño para lanzar su último golpe mortal que le destrozaría el rostro en mil pedazos. Esperó que ese instante llegara pronto para recibir el golpe final con el objetivo de que ese individuo bestial se descargara como quería y pudiera deshacerse de él lo antes posible, dejándolo en paz.

Sin embargo, ese momento nunca llegó. Entreabrió uno de sus ojos para poder observar con plenitud cuando el brazo del muchacho estaba siendo sostenido por una mano que lo apretaba con fuerza.

Abrió sus ojos de espanto al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

—Inspect-…—Apenas pudo terminar la palabra cuando fue repentinamente interrumpido.

—Tal parece ser que ustedes, par de payasos, jamás aprenden—Comentó esa voz en un tono severo.

Eren se contorsionó en sobremanera tras oír esa voz retumbar fuertemente en sus tímpanos. Un escalofrío mordaz recorrió su espina dorsal y su cuerpo quedó tremendamente paralizado.

"_Mocoso pervertido"_

Una frase se imbuyó en su mente.

"_Eres malditamente sucio"_

Otra más fuerte resonó en su cabeza.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Un miedo invasivo recorrió sus entrañas y le impedía moverse libremente. Esas palabras… ¿Qué eran? ¿De dónde habían salido? ¿Por qué de pronto sentía como si las recordaba? Estaba confundido. Le costaba interpretar todo ese embrollo que irrumpía en su mente. Luego recordó esas imágenes que habían perpetuado en sus pensamientos durante la mañana. Unas borrosas secuelas en su mente… unas tras otras. Besos, caricias, forcejeos, toqueteos, mordidas, chupetones, remezones… ¿Qué demonios eran?

Volvió a hablar esa voz imperante erizándole la piel.

—Connie ¿Quién fue el que empezó?—Preguntó un tanto fastidiado.

—Fue…—Dudó por unos momentos un sujeto calvo, de ojos amarillentos entre el grupo de estudiantes, observando de reojo a todos los presentes que le miraban—Eren, Señor. Eren Jaeger—Confesó tímidamente.

¿Cómo que él? Por supuesto que no había sido. Tras oír esa falsedad, Eren reaccionó de forma inmediata.

—¡Esa es una maldita ment…—Las palabras se estancaron en su garganta cuando vio a mayores rasgos el rostro completamente terrorífico y oscurecido del pelinegro. Se asustó, malditamente se asustó. Divisar esa horrorosa mirada le causaba un pavor incontrolable. Era incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos cuando se trataba de él. Se sentía indefenso, como animal acorralado.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no comprendía muy bien por qué. A decir verdad, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba. Todos esos hechos… en tan poco tiempo hacían que quedara suspendido en un abismo de desconcierto. No había razón aparente para que lo odiasen, entonces ¿Por qué lo hacían? No podía hallar el propósito de su apatía. Era tonto e insensato.

Y ahora esto, el miedo que se escurría en su ser. Simplemente no comprendía, nada tenía sentido.

Rivaille se percató del momento cuando el brazo del chiquillo tiritaba por el temor. Realmente se veía mal, extremadamente afligido y angustiado, y sin dudarlo un segundo, lo soltó inmediatamente.

—Ustedes dos son tan inútiles, que apenas alcanzaron a comenzar su primer día de castigo por su indolencia y falta de capacidad de autocontrol, por lo que no me quedará otra más que suspenderlos—Aclaró el azabache con firmeza y hostilidad—Así tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo de no sólo limpiar baños, sino que también atender en los quehaceres de la jardinería de la escuela.

Ambos sujetos permanecieron en silencio, sobre todo Eren, quien se hallaba encogido de hombros con la cabeza gacha mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, trastornado. El mayor observaba al joven castaño de reojo.

—Jean—Entonó Levi rígidamente.

—¿S-sí Señor?—Indagó el aludido extremadamente nervioso.

—Vete a enfermería y arréglate esa cara—Ordenó.

El sujeto salió hecho una bala del salón, siendo ayudado por Connie y otro de los estudiantes. Dos sujetos bastante altos de rasgos toscos y apariencia robusta, caminando a toda prisa.

—¿Y ustedes qué están esperando? Muévanse, una biblioteca los espera—Alzó su voz en un tono audible e inexorable.

El resto de los estudiantes no lo dudó dos veces y se dirigieron a la salida rápidamente, enormemente espantados.

Cuando la sala quedó completamente vacía, Levi se acercó a Eren para tenderle una mano. Sin embargo, fue rechazada tan pronto la aproximó hacia él. El azabache quedó desconcertado y estupefacto. Entrecerró los ojos, tampoco era como si esperaba alguna reacción amigable por parte del menor después de todo lo que hizo. Le provocaba un ligero pavor el hecho de saber que el muchacho pudiese ser capaz de recordar algo de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Eren, por otro lado, sentía que su corazón se le fuese a salir en cualquier momento. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, cada una de sus extremidades pareciesen estar adormecidas como si hubiesen sido anestesiadas. No podía mover ningún musculo y eso lo desesperaba aún más.

¿Pero por qué le pasaba todo eso? Es decir, lo que aparentemente le había sucedido no era más que producto de su imaginación, un sueño, una fantasía ¿Verdad? Esos recuerdos que tenía, en realidad no existían, simplemente se los había inventado él solo mientras dormía ¿No es así? Las cosas eran algo distorsionadas. Le costaba diferenciar si sus recuerdos eran obra de la realidad o de una ilusión. No era apto para discernir si el miedo inconsciente que sentía era prácticamente por el hecho de que esa voz fuese semejante a la que oyó en sus sueños, o si realmente ese sonido y todas esas sensaciones habían sido verdaderos.

¿Reales? ¿Lo fueron alguna vez? Su confusión aumentaba cada vez más y eso lo llegaba a marear. Estaba armando un rompecabezas cuyas piezas no encajaban y la imagen que construía la desconocía por completo. Pero sabía que aquellos segmentos pertenecían entre sí y de alguna forma tenían que cuadrar. Para él le era todo misterioso e indescifrable, pero sabía que alguna relación tenía ese sujeto con ese extraño sueño que tuvo.

Rivaille nuevamente insistió en ofrecer su ayuda. Fue ahí cuando eren discrepó.

—No me toque—Sentenció Eren sumamente abatido y exaltado. Su mirada estaba clavada en algún punto fijo. Su respiración sobresalía por su boca y se escurría a través de la división entre sus dientes.

—Pues entonces levántate y deja de lucir como un harapo sucio—Aclaró el mayor enarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué sabe usted de ser un maldito harapo sucio? —Preguntó con dolor el joven con un rencor que desconocía—Si está constantemente abusando de mí como si nada—A decir verdad, no entendía por qué le encaraba todas esas palabras con repudio por un supuesto sueño que tuvo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si lo que decía tenía fundamento o no, pero algo le señalaba que no podía cerrar su boca por más tiempo.

Rivaille en el intertanto, silenció por unos instantes y parecía no haberse inmutado en lo más mínimo por el repentino comentario del muchacho. En lugar de eso, soltó una risilla lúgubre y aterradora torciendo levemente los labios en un aspecto escalofriante.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando, mocoso?—Insinuó el azabache cansado de tanto parloteo—¿Abusar de ti? Estás mal de la cabeza—Se acercó al chico a paso firme y marcado, y lo tomó bruscamente de la camisa, aproximándolo aún más a su rostro, casi rozando con su nariz—Si sigues diciéndome una de tus tonterías, llamaré a tus padres y les diré que te lleven a un centro psiquiátrico por lunático—Murmuró entre dientes, entrecerrando sus ojos frente a los orbes verdes del muchacho, dando cuenta que lo observaban con temor.

El rostro de Eren palideció tras percibir esa enorme cercanía. Sentía esa fría respiración entrar por las fosas de su nariz y estampar contra los poros de su piel. No lo entendía muy bien, pero esa voz agria y severa le producía unos extraños estímulos en su cuerpo, que provocaba a la vez que un calor interno surgiera y recorriera todo su ser por completo.

El castaño, rápidamente se zafó de los agarres del mayor. Tomó sus cosas raudamente y se dirigió a la salida a toda prisa.

—Eren—Llamó Rivaille en última instancia—Mañana a las siete y media de la mañana te quiero a ti junto a Jean en mi oficina. Por la suspensión, comenzarán sus quehaceres sin pretexto ¿Me has entendido?

El susodicho, asintió firmemente con la cabeza, sin destinarle una sola mirada. Posterior a eso, el ojiverde salió del lugar sin más.

Al momento de oir sus pasos alejarse cada vez más hasta que ya no lograba escucharlos, su espalda se recargó contra la pared, apoyando la palma de la mano en su frente, jalándose los cabellos fuertemente con sus dedos e inclinándose lentamente, deslizándose por la muralla.

—Esto está mal—Susurró—Muy mal…

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Oh, sí. ¿Levi culpable? Pero por supuesto, es un demonio con corazón. Podrido pero tiene x'D**_

_**Bueno, no sé si les habrá quedado en claro algunas cosas. Tardé mucho en este capítulo además para poner lo justo y preciso. Sin que hayan más confusiones de las que ya hay.**_

_**EDIT: Estoy consciente de que la gran mayoría quedó enredada con la historia. En el próximo capítulo aclararé algunas cosas, por lo que les pido esperen pacientes.**_

_**Por favor, necesito que por cualquier duda que tengan me dejen un review. No soy capaz de saber si entendieron o no los conceptos si no comentan. Si no quieren, no importa, pero si se hallan en la necesidad existencial de no haberles quedado claro alguna cosa, se los imploro que comenten. De antemano, muchas gracias.**_

_**A continuación, responderé a aquellos guests que no tienen cuenta.**_

_**AraXD27: No te equivocas del todo, no es que Levi esté enamorado perdidamente de Eren, sino más bien, siente una extraña atracción hacia él (Pero aún no lo sabe y no tiene idea de cómo lidiar con eso) Tranquila, por el momento hay muchos misterios que más tarde serán revelados. Daré las respuestas contundentes para no dejar cabos sueltos. Me alegro que te guste, y espero lo siga siendo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**JimeHyuuga37: Jajaja, a decir verdad a mí también casi me da un infarto y eso que yo soy la escritora. Este parcito me produce extrañas sensaciones u/u. Aquí está la continuación, espero lo hayas disfrutado.**_

_**kuro: Me alegro te guste la historia, y espero que siga siendo así. Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	7. Confusión

_**¡Al fin! ¿Qué tal todos? Aquí Carol reportándose.**_

_**Lamento haberme tardado mucho en actualizar, pero estuve escasa de tiempo y las ideas también me costó plasmarlas en este capítulo. De todas formas le puse mucho empeño para que quedara decente (?)**_

_**Esta semana ya saldré de vacaciones después de rendir mis hermosos exámenes finales (¡yey!)**_

_**Un saludo a mis queridas Kaon-chan y Panquequito, las hermosas que me ayudan con este fic. Como también a mi amada beta AnghellLeCroix que me critica y me fulmina cuando cometo errores, jaja.**_

_**Antes de partir un sensual:**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7:** Confusión

_Cuando crea que sucedió__  
__Pero algo está faltando__  
__Significa que han sido derrotados__  
__Por codicia, por su debilidad_

Aquel bosque era claro y hermoso. Las flores eran un revoltijo de colores de todo tipo y resplandecían como bellos diamantes bien pulidos, seguidos de unos amplios prados y altos árboles de troncos gruesos y gigantescos que resguardaban pequeñas plantas situadas entre sus raíces. El clima era cálido y apacible, un lugar maravilloso como el de un Edén en la Tierra. La luz del sol se adentraba por entre las ramas de los árboles que crujían suavemente, mientras la dócil brisa del viento cincelaba su ser, acariciando cada centímetro de rocío. Esa era la dulce armonía de la naturaleza, el elixir de una zona inaccesible para cualquier ser terrenal, pues, a pesar de formar parte del mundo físico, se ubicaba alrededor de las más altas montañas y rodeada gigantescos acantilados que impedían el paso a cualquier ser viviente.

Ymir se avecinaba por entre los matorrales del campo, escurriéndose delicadamente a través de las largas brozas de las plantaciones que se atravesaban en su camino, cuidando de no ser absorbida por ellas como también destrozarlas o dañarlas. No querría que su _madre_ se molestara por romper cosas de su propiedad, pues su _esencia_ estaba hecha de frías aguas cristalinas que podrían quemar las raíces de las plantas. No era su cuerpo real el que manejaba en esos momentos, por lo que decidió mezclarse entre los charcos de una laguna procedente de la pureza de los ríos de las cordilleras para evitar inconvenientes, y es que su _propiedad principal_ le permitía manipular un elemento tan significativo y lleno de vida como lo era el agua pura.

De pronto, por las orillas de la laguna, la esencia de Ymir comenzó a brotar como un conjunto de agua que formaba una figura anatómica trasparente y resplandeciente frente los rayos del sol, remarcando contornos dorados y matices azulinos que brindaban una hermosura natural.

—Madre—Susurró la chica.

En un lapsus, las raíces de un gran árbol que se posaba frente a la muchacha, se removían una a una y las tierras se quebrantaban separándose y dando paso a una formidable y eminente silueta de una mujer que se plasmaba a partir de las raíces que se entrelazaban entre sí. De aquellos vástagos surgían unas especies de extremidades que se entrecruzaban y comenzaban a moverse con sutileza. Sus cabellos eran unas especies de hojas y tallos verdes que crecían en grandes cantidades, y su rostro denotaba la más fina y delicada expresión como lo era la belleza de la madre naturaleza.

—Aurgelmir, mi bella hija—Pronunció la mujer hecha de raíces. Su voz era celestial, sumisa y elegante como la de un ángel.

—Geo, mi querida madre—Profirió la otra haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

Ambas esencias se miraron por unos leves instantes con una cara de complicidad.

—De acuerdo… Ymir—Dijo la madre naturaleza suspirando. Era claro que aquel nombre no era de su agrado.

—Muy bien, Gaia—Sonrió la chica.

Geo, también conocida como Gaia, era la Diosa de la Tierra. Aquel ser que cultivaba todo lo existente que había sido compuesto por El Creador.

—¿Tu cuerpo real dónde está ahora?

—Estoy trabajando en ese mugroso internado, por eso llegué hasta aquí manipulando el agua—Contestó—Ahora, ¿por qué me has llamado?

La mujer alzó lentamente su brazo izquierdo y apuntó hacia la laguna. De aquellas aguas, la imagen de un joven de ojos esmeraldas se reflejaba como en un cristal.

—El Niño de la Noche del Diablo, a quien lograste encontrar—Hablaba la mujer—¿has podido liberar su alma de la del demonio?

Ymir negó con la cabeza lamentando tener que hacerlo.

—El demonio no me lo permite—Afirmó—Él sabe quién soy yo.

—¿De qué hablas?—Preguntó la mujer extrañada—Creí que habías logrado hacerte su aliado.

—No seas ingenua, madre—Dijo en tono de burla—Ambos sabemos quién es quién, pero tal parece ser que ese demonio está esperando por mi primer movimiento, mientras tanto hacemos como si nada.

Ymir era consciente de que Rivaille conocía la verdadera identidad de la chica. Siempre lo había sabido, desde el momento cuando él intentó deshacerse de ella. No entendía cómo es que podía saberlo, pero aun así, para ese demonio era imposible intentar atacarla, sus poderes no podían con su fuerza. La característica primordial de la muchacha, su _inmortalidad_, impedía rotundamente que ese demonio pudiese vencerla, lo cual lo obligaba a mantener la guardia, pues ella era superior a él.

"_Levi es un demonio con cautela_" Se decía a sí misma "_No por nada es el emperador del inframundo_"

Sin embargo, en el caso de Ymir, no era posible intentar romper el contrato que interfería en la _profecía_, puesto que ella no podía entrometerse con el reglamento de éste aun si se trataba de un ser vigoroso como ella. Su _autoridad_ no prevalecía por sobre las reglas.

—Descuida, Ymir—Susurró Geo a su hija—La _profecía_ será cumplida cueste lo que cueste. Lo que debes hacer es encontrar los _Libros Prohibidos_, sólo así será posible _despertar_ a Eren, y renovaremos todo lo que exista para volver a_ renacer_.

—Madre—Le llamó la chica—Prometo no defraudarte—Aseguró—Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para satisfacerte, para reverdecer este mundo… tú mundo, y limpiar de una vez lo que te ensucia: los humanos, aquellos que toman lo inverosímil como fruto de sus cosechas, aquellos ilusos que alaban a un ser omnisciente que sólo se preocupó de fecundar nuestras tierras pero que jamás ha puesto un pie en ellas, mi padre—Cerró su puño de agua con la ira y sus dedos se disolvían—Y te ignoran a ti, madre, cuidadora y protectora. Tú quien siempre estás presente y sin embargo, te tratan como si no fueras nada. No se dan cuenta de lo mucho que te has sacrificado intentando en vano darles lo mejor, mientras ellos siguen sembrando su tempestad.

La mujer observó a la muchacha envuelta en la frustración, y surcó suavemente sus labios en signo de conmoción.

—Ymir, mi hermosa hija—Hablaba aquella esencia. Acercó su mano hecha de raíces acariciando lo que eran las mejillas de la muchacha mientras absorbía sus aguas en pequeñas gotas—Confío plenamente en tus capacidades. Recuerda que esto lo hacemos por el bien de la humanidad, antes de que se destruyan a ellos mismos, y no haya vuelta atrás—Advertía la mujer, su figura poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse, las raíces se desenvolvían y retornaban a su lugar de origen, enterrándose lentamente.

"_Regresa a tu sitio y haz lo que debas hacer…"_

Fue lo último que mencionó aquella esencia en cálidos susurros que se disipaban en el aire antes de desaparecer.

La muchacha hizo caso inmediato a su madre, y de un suspiro, cerró sus ojos y su silueta acuática se deshizo cayendo en miles de gotas sobre la laguna, mezclándose entre las aguas.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, su consciencia retornó a su cuerpo mortal que se resguardaba dentro de lo que ella suponía era un lugar seguro para no ser encontrada fácilmente: los baños del personal de la escuela. Se sobó los párpados con sus dedos despertando poco a poco y esperando recomponerse. No mucho tiempo pasó cuando ello ocurrió, por lo que se levantó de su sitio y salió del lugar en breves segundos.

Ymir caminó por los pasillos de la escuela pensando en lo poco y nada de tiempo que le quedaba, debía descubrir pronto la manera de cómo romper ese contrato para seguir con los planes de la Madre Tierra. Era un asunto complejo, pues debía idear una forma para separar a Eren de ese demonio, y el primer paso que debía dar era revelándole la verdadera identidad de ese sujeto al muchacho. Si Eren se enteraba de la naturaleza de Levi, probablemente querría alejarse de ese demonio y sería más fácil quebrantar el pacto, para poder así satisfacer los deseos de su madre.

La pregunta era ¿Cómo lo haría? El demonio era astuto y mantenía vigilado a su Lazo las veinticuatro horas al día…

"_Un momento_" se dijo Ymir _"…las veinticuatro horas al día"_

Ese hombre no quitaba los ojos de encima a ese chico por nada del mundo, siempre estaba al tanto de lo que hacía. Si era así, podría sacar ventaja de aquello, utilizando a alguien que le serviría para esta ocasión.

Fue ahí cuando una campana resonó en sus pensamientos y una brillante idea surgió. _Ese_ método de seguro le serviría.

"_Ahogar al enemigo en su propia trampa"_ Era lo que ella tenía en mente "_Eso es perfecto" _Sonrió la mujer de pecas con malicia.

Repentinamente, observó una puerta a los costados proveniente de la sala de profesores que fue abierta de los costados.

—Rivaille—La chica se sorprendió tras oír ese nombre pronunciado por esa voz grave, y agudizó su oído para escuchar más a fondo—Por más que esto me desagrade, no permitas por nada en el mundo que el contrato se rompa.

Ymir entrecerró sus ojos y continúo caminando por el largo pasillo, observando a Rivaille manipular la manilla de la puerta y a lo lejos, a Erwin sentado en el escritorio sosteniendo un papel muy particular.

En ese momento, la muchacha quedó estupefacta al observar aquello que sus ojos veían.

¿Acaso, esa hoja que el hombre tenía era…?

—No puede ser…—murmuró.

El inspector cerró la puerta firmemente y se percató la presencia de Ymir asentando su mirada en ella con su ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —Preguntó secamente.

La chica desvió su mirada con fastidio.

—Quién perdería el tiempo en mirarte—Bufó la muchacha y siguió caminando sin titubear por ningún motivo.

Levi aguzó su mirada en la mujer, sospechando que ella haya sido testigo de las palabras profesadas por el profesor Erwin. Sería verdaderamente problemático si ella se enterara de lo sucedido…

"_Debo mantener la guardia"_ Se dijo a sí mismo.

**(…)**

No tenía palabras para describir todo aquello que le pasaba. ¿Mala suerte? ¿Destino? ¿Brujería? ¿Karma? No importaba qué fuera, sólo sabía que ahora debía lidiar con aquella lamentable situación. Es decir, no todos los días se tenía la desgracia de entrar a una escuela cuya gente lo odiaba de la nada, su compañero de cuarto fuese insoportablemente repudiable, y que además de ello tuviese la desdicha de ser suspendido y castigado severamente a sólo pocos días de entrar a esa institución con ese mismo sujeto, y más encima por un inspector que dudaba tenía buenas intenciones con él.

Sobre todo con el último mencionado. Últimamente había estado demasiado cansado, durante las noches no podía conciliar bien el sueño. Cuando dormía tenía una especie de pesadilla que había comenzado a ser recurrente de cuando pasó la noche en la enfermería, dejándolo intranquilo. Soñaba con un sujeto similar a su inspector de la academia teniendo relaciones con él, y sentía placer cada vez que lo hacía. Después, cuando despertaba, su temperatura extrañamente aumentaba de golpe, como si su cuerpo esperara _"algo"_ que lo satisfaga.

¿Qué ocurría?

Desde el último episodio, hace algunas semanas atrás, cuando el muchacho le confesó una serie de palabras sin sentido que delataban a su superior por un supuesto "abuso" que ni él comprendía, al sentir la cercanía de ese rostro contra el suyo, percibió una extraña sensación de atracción arder en su interior. En aquel entonces, pensar en ese sujeto avivaba su cuerpo con estímulos placenteros, y durante las noches, debía compensar todo ello con pensamientos tortuosos y obscenos probando mil y un formas dentro de su mente que le hicieran sentir las caricias y toqueteos de las manos de ese individuo deslizarse por su piel.

No lo comprendía muy bien, pero a raíz de eso, de alguna forma debía saciar esos deseos contenidos aún con su compañero de cuarto presente, arriesgándose con todo de ser atrapado. Esos largos momentos de necesidad le restaban aún más sus queridas horas de sueño, y eso producía que durante el día se sintiera ansioso, apático y hasta debilitado. Y entonces, por culpa de esos sueños que eran aparentemente húmedos, en el momento cuando aquel inspector le dirigía la palabra con esa voz imperante, sentía una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y su libido junto a sus deseos comprimidos querían revelarse, sufriendo un éxtasis sexual cada vez mayor. Era extraño, todo a su alrededor lo era. Aquel inspector le causaba pavor, pero a la vez un éxtasis incontrolable. Quizás todo ello se debía también al esfuerzo sobrehumano de trabajo que ese inspector amargado le daba, o tal vez porque no soportaba realizar los quehaceres al lado de ese con cara de yegua que tenía como compañero de clases, de habitación e incluso de castigo. O tal vez las dos cosas ¿Tan injusta sería su vida por siempre?

Se paseó el antebrazo por su frente sudorosa ¿Cuántos días habían pasado ya? Ya había perdido la cuenta de tanto el tiempo que había estado suspendido. Bastante había aprendido de jardinería, cocina, aseo de dormitorios, y limpieza de baños y había acostumbrado a hacerlo desde muy temprano en la mañana.

Su estado de ánimo iba cada vez de mal en peor, terminando por arrasar sus talones. Quería que pronto terminara su jornada, y justamente ese día era uno de los tantos días le hacían sentirse así. Continuaba refregando la gran pared de cerámico que le había tocado limpiar en uno de los camerinos, su brazo derecho ya estaba entumecido de tanta fuerza que usaba y fue cuando entonces una voz molesta lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Oye, campesino—Le llamó Jean, su voz hizo eco dentro del lugar debido a la amplitud del espacio. Eren arrugó sus cejas en signo de disgusto—Ya terminé, apresúrate con eso para que pueda enjuagar esa muralla.

El muchacho ojiverde lo ignoró bufando por lo bajo y continuó restregando la pared con la esponja, no tenía ganas de decirle ni reprocharle nada, estaba muy agotado después de haber estado fregando durante casi todo el día.

—¿Qué no me escuchaste, tarado?—Inquirió el otro, jugando con la ducha teléfono que sujetaba.

Oh, no. No caería en su juego, no se dejaría llevar por sus emociones como siempre lo hacía, no esta vez.

—Dime algo, maldición—Insistió.

_Contrólate Eren, contrólate._ Se decía a sí mismo apretujando la esponja y el detergente se escurría por sus dedos.

—¿Acaso estás sordo?—Continuó—¿O es que acaso te da miedo dirigirme la palabra como las gallinas?

—¿A quién le dices gallina?—Contestó sin soportar un insulto más. Genial, nuevamente había caído redondito en las discusiones diarias e infaltables con ese sujeto—¿Por qué demonios no te largas a enjuagar otra de las tantas murallas que hay aquí en lugar de estar molestándome?

—Es la única que me falta para que me vaya, retrasado—Respondió chasqueando la lengua—¿Crees que tengo muchas ganas de estar aquí contigo?

—¿Crees que yo también? ¡Ya déjame en paz! Yo terminaré esto solo.

—Qué insoportable eres—Chistó.

—¡Oh, gracias por el cumplido!—Exclamó con sarcasmo—Lo mismo para ti, genio. Tengo la certeza de que tu madre era tan infeliz escuchándote todos los días que por eso te dejó aquí.

—¿Tienes ganas de que te patee el culo?—Cuestionó Jean frunciendo el ceño.

—Adelante, hazlo—Sugirió lanzando la esponja al suelo—De seguro antes de que alcances tú ya estarás llorando en el piso.

—Ja, quiero ver eso—Dijo en tono de burla.

Eren se acercó a Jean desafiante y clavó su mirada en él. Ambos se observaron como felinos, caminando cuidadosamente mientras el semblante del ojimiel se asentaba desde los pies hasta la punta de los cabellos del castaño, esperando algún primer movimiento por parte de él.

El ojiverde fue el primero en abalanzarse sobre el castaño claro, pero su ataque se vio rápidamente frustrado tras haber sido acorralado de espalda contra la pared, estampándose brutalmente contra el frío cerámico y sus brazos siendo sujetados con fuerza por las manos de su contrincante. La respiración del joven castaño era entrecortada por esa enorme embestida que había recibido e intentaba recobrar el aliento. Levantó la vista furiosa hacia el ojimiel en pos de retarlo nuevamente, sin embargo, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

¿Qué rayos era esa expresión?

Divisó una mirada poco usual, bastante extraña. No era de desafío, ni de ira, ni siquiera de amenaza. Era de… ¿deseo? Los ojos zanjados del sujeto se enclavaban sobre los del otro, denotando un brillo especial en ellos que le despertaba una sensación de alerta. El cuerpo de Jean se apegó un poco más al cuerpo del moreno y acercó su rostro peligrosamente al cuello de éste.

Eren estaba tan atónito que no fue capaz de emitir palabra alguna ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a ese tipo? No es como si él realmente lo quisiera, pero se sentía indefenso, débil, como si aquella sensación ya la hubiese vivido antes, y eso le aterró.

Jean en el intertanto, estaba tan sorprendido como el otro y no tenía idea de lo que hacía, ¿Por qué rayos reaccionó de esa forma? Tenía pensado plantarle un puñetazo en el rostro a ese idiota, pero terminó haciendo lo contrario, ¿desde cuándo esa piel despedía un aroma tan embriagador que le hacía estremecer? Se embelesaba de tan sólo observar cómo esas gotas de sudor se deslizaban tímidamente por la frente del chico, como también oír el sonido armonioso de su aliento agitado. Se estaba volviendo loco o quizás ya estaba loco, sin embargo, no podía ser capaz de soportar esa delicia.

Se sintió así desde la primera vez que lo vio. Todo había sido muy rápido y no podía evitarlo. Inexplicablemente se percató de que algo le atraía de ese muchacho. Observó con atención esos grandes orbes verdes como esmeralda, y aquellos les hizo sentir un calor ardiente invadir sus entrañas, seguido de su corazón que latía a remezones. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos sucedía? Desde aquel entonces, constantemente intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que algo malo pasaba con él y se negaba rotundamente el vergonzoso hecho de que no podía ser que le atrajera un ridículo hombre como él. Tenía que ser una broma.

Aun así, le atraía, y eso le molestaba. Fue por ello que lo renegaba insultándolo y golpeándolo para mantenerlo alejado de él. No quería que se le acercara y por nada en el mundo dejaría que eso sucediese. Hacía todo lo posible para que así fuera, no obstante, tal parecía que el destino era bastante burlón e insistía en mantenerlo unido al ojiverde. Fue por esa razón por la cual terminó siendo víctima de sus deseos reprimidos.

No, no podía permitirlo. Él tenía dignidad y orgullo como hombre que mantener. Negó con la cabeza chirreando sus dientes y se alejó raudamente de castaño tirándolo al suelo sin más.

—Termina tú de limpiar toda esta mierda, yo me largo de aquí—Sentenció el ojimiel dirigiéndose a la salida y marchándose mientras daba un portazo.

Las manos de Eren tiritaban inevitablemente, apenas su cerebro podría procesar todo lo ocurrido ¿Habrá sido por el cansancio? ¿O era porque efectivamente casi murió del espanto? Fuese cual fuese la respuesta, estaba muy afligido. Se sentó en el suelo con sus manos jalando sus cabellos.

—¿Por qué demonios no fui capaz de defenderme?—Se preguntó angustiado.

Todo eso había sido demasiado raro y confuso, tenía una sensación que se le hacía muy familiar pero no podía recordar de dónde provenía ni el motivo por el cual sucedía. La mirada afilada de los ojos de ese sujeto le producía pavor… parecía como si fuese una presa a punto de ser cazada.

Le molestaba el hecho de haber sido incapaz de defenderse, pareció un verdadero cobarde al no haber hecho nada cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Se sobó las sienes con amargura. Tal vez todo se reducía a que estaba muy agotado y debía terminar rápido con sus deberes, antes de que…

Sintió la puerta del camerino abrirse repentinamente.

Asentó su mirada al origen de ese sonido y abrió sus ojos en estupefacción, divisando la figura de su inspector con unos atemorizantes ojos que expresaban una furia inexplicable.

—¿Qué mierda haces ahí en el suelo, mocoso?—Inquirió Levi con su semblante asentada fijamente en Eren.

—Señor… yo sólo estaba… descansando—Contestó el menor, articulando con dificultad cada una de sus palabras por el terror.

—Patrañas—Bufó, acercándose rápidamente al muchacho—¿Dónde está tu compañero?

Rivaille era consciente de la situación, ya lo sabía todo. Sólo había entrado con la excusa de hacer un chequeo al trabajo de su estudiante con el motivo de que en realidad sólo estaba ahí porque algo así como unos ínfimos "celos" lo apuñalaron en la espalda. Sintió _esa_ clase de energía proveniente del ojimiel a distancia y no dudó dos veces en ir a verificar lo que pasaba. No tuvo tiempo de siquiera pensar en las consecuencias.

Eren se levantó de golpe y comenzó a retroceder en un acto reflejo.

—Él… ya terminó—Mintió, no quería explicarle cosas como esa que acababa de ocurrir a su inspector, mucho menos si se trataba de él.

—Ya veo—Murmuró—Bueno, pues termina con tu trabajo.

Eren asintió con la cabeza y tomó la esponja que se encontraba en el suelo para comenzar a refregar el cerámico de la muralla nerviosamente, pues se percató de que tal parecía que el pelinegro no tenía intenciones de abandonar el camerino a menos que él terminase.

Oh, no. Eso era terriblemente malo para el chico. La presencia de Levi siempre lo perturbaba, y solía sentir cosas extrañas con su cuerpo a la hora de estar con él.

—¿S-se va a quedar aquí?—Se atrevió a preguntar

—Tch—Chasqueó—¿Y qué esperas? Se está haciendo tarde y este lugar será cerrado por el personal si no te apresuras.

El joven continuó con su quehacer, sumamente abatido por los nervios que le erizaban hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Dudaba si su cuerpo sería capaz de resistir toda esa tensión. De alguna forma sentía que su temperatura corporal comenzaba a aumentar conforme el tiempo pasaba estando con ese sujeto. Eso lo dejaba intranquilo. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos por la alteración que no se dio cuenta que, al momento de dirigirse al contenedor para enjuagar la esponja, se resbaló con el cerámico haciendo que cayera de espalda directo al suelo.

Levi le observó de reojo suspirando.

—Qué ridículo eres—Comentó acercándose al chico para tenderle una mano.

Eren se acarició la nuca con una de sus manos muy adolorido, y sin percatarse, aceptó la otra de su acompañante haciendo que al momento de sentir su fino contacto, una corriente eléctrica atravesara todo su ser.

El muchacho se sorprendió por ese roce y lo soltó inmediatamente.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué mierda fue eso? El calor de su cuerpo ardía en llamas. Aire fogoso salía de sus labios y su cuerpo se estremecía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sucedía?

Levi notó aquel comportamiento y pudo distinguir el motivo de ello, pero no pudo saber con exactitud el por qué. Quizás se debía, como en otras ocasiones, al choque entre la energía sexual de Eren junto a su cuerpo que actuaba como un "recipiente" de aquellas ondas eléctricas, despertando la libido de sus víctimas. Sin embargo, algo le advertía que eso no era muy bueno. Si aquel chico seguía liberando energía de esa clase, su lado demoníaco no sería capaz de tolerarlo y terminaría con atacarlo.

Y ya se estaba comenzando a hacer presente aquel lado instintivo y hambriento característico de su especie. El demonio tragó duro por ello.

Eren estaba internamente escandalizado. Se sentía caliente y a la vez desconcertado, temiendo la reacción de su superior, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, retumbando en sus oídos. El mayor, por otro lado, se acercaba sigilosamente al ojiverde, se veía amenazante, sus ojos mostraban un peligro en todo su esplendor. Su mente era un revoltijo de sensaciones e intentaba organizarlas para no caer rendido ante la tentación. No quería hacerle daño a Eren, se había prometido no hacerlo otra vez desde la última vez que sucedió. Mucho menos en esta clase de situaciones cuando sus presas estaban conscientes, era demasiado riesgoso para su condición y no podía dejar que el chico lo descubriera. Ni hablar de lo que pasaba durante las noches cuando tenía que soportar la energía que el muchacho emanaba al momento de auto-satisfacerse, el demonio recibía energía placentera para alimentar su esencia, pero no era suficiente, su hambruna demoníaca era demasiado alta y trataba en lo posible de contenerse para no ir tras él. Aun así, en esta repentina ocasión que se le presentó, tal parecía que su retención no podía más, y sus piernas se movían por sí solas. Eso era algo malo, tremendamente malo.

Llegó hasta el muchacho tomándolo con fuerza de la camisa y lo presionó contra la pared, espoleandole su entrepierna y acercando su boca ardorosa a los labios del castaño, sentía ese cálido aire traspasar su cavidad. Era ardiente, rozaba su delicada piel bucal y la quemaba hasta hacerlo zarandear. Era exquisita.

El menor estaba cada vez más confundido, pero a la vez se sentía sumido en una leve sensación placentera, observaba esos ojos plateados y filosos asentarse en los suyos detenidamente. Se sentía perdido en esa mirada.

_¡¿Otra vez en un mismo sitio?!_ Se preguntaba. ¿Qué era? ¿Un imán atrae hombres, o qué?

Pero en esta ocasión era diferente, algo había cambiado. Los latidos de su corazón cada vez más aumentaban. A pesar de ser la misma situación, se sentía distinto y demasiado excitado. Con un deseo fulminante que recorría cada una de sus venas, más un calor que surgía de sus entrañas.

¿Estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo? No sabía lo que haría a continuación, pero era consciente de que no tendría vuelta atrás si se atrevía a hacerlo.

Estaba preparado para dejarse llevar, cerró sus ojos y esperó el tacto de esos finos labios. Sin embargo, aquel contacto nunca llegó, en lugar de eso, el pelinegro lo soltó súbitamente.

—Termina de una vez este desastre—Dijo duramente el mayor—Tienes diez minutos para hacerlo o me iré y te dejaré aquí encerrado como animal.

Eren quedó embrollado por esa palabras, tardó tiempo en procesar esa última frase hasta que sus neuronas se conectaron e hizo caso inmediato a la orden. No entendía lo ocurrido, su cuerpo actuó simplemente por sí solo ¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso? ¿Había tenido las intenciones de permitir que el otro lo tocase? Su cuerpo aún se sentía pesado y excitado, más no mucho podría hacer hasta que lograse calmarse.

Por otro lado, las cosas se estaban complicando demasiado para el mayor. Quería que de una vez ese niño finalizara con su trabajo y se largara de ahí cuanto antes. Hacía todo lo posible por tener autocontrol en sus actos.

Pero tal parecía que no mucho tiempo más podría resistir…

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció? _**

**_Oh, sí. Jean es todo un loquillo._**

**_Ya se acerca todo lo que es el drama amoroso, sólo esperen pacientes. CofcofQuizásenelcapítuloquesigueCofcof._**

**_Ahora respondo a aquellos guests que no tienen cuenta:_**

**_Fujoshi-chan: Aquí está la conti. Espero te haya gustado :)_**

**_AraXD27: Jajajaja, creo que hay varias cosas que no esperabas de mi fic, espero eso sea algo bueno. Lamento haberme tardado tanto, de verdad lo siento. Pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? Espero te haya gustado este capítulo también. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar._**

**_Guest: A decir verdad, mi historia favorita de Sócrates es "El mito del Carro Alado" quizás, mi mente, en alguna parte de mi subconsciente haya dicho "hmm, sí, podemos sacar cosas de ahí", jaja. No lo sé. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias por leer y comentar._**

**_Sin nada más que decir, me despido._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer (y comentar, porque Carol no puede saber lo que piensan los lectores si no le comentan) Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**

**_PD: Les recomiendo se den una vueltecita por el fic de mi amiga LovelyParanoid (escritora de "The Reluctant Hero" que piensa ella hacerlo de nuevo) llamado "Eren, Rivaille tiene miedo de las películas de terror" ¡Es muy bueno y gracioso! pasen a leerlo :'D_**

Mis estimadas lectoras: La página de Fanfiction está teniendo serios problemas menstruales y al parecer no deja que la gente sin cuenta comente. Si desean hacerlo, denle clic un par de veces al "post review" para que su lindo review se publique. Por su atención muchas gracias.


End file.
